Absurdity
by anonymously morgan
Summary: Just your typical Lily and James story, with a few added twists. R&R constructive criticism is accepted. T just to be safe.
1. LaLa Land

**Absurdity**

By anonymously morgan

The story of Lily and James—my way. It's going to be full of ridiculous absurdities and plot twisters, I assure you. - R&R, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this stuff. Are you crazy?

…

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A girl's voice instantly silenced the laughing crowd around her, her anger resonating. She was glaring at two handsome, dark-haired boys before her, one of which wore glasses and held his wand out before him lazily. Her brilliant green eyes flashed with a dangerous fury, her flaming red hair shined, and her complexion seemed to glow… with contempt._

'God, she's gorgeous when she's mad,' _he thought, as he and his best friend beside him eyed the wand she had in her hand warily. It was pointed directly at his heart, but he didn't seem to care much. He, too, had his wand out, but it was not directed at her. No, nor would it ever be. He saved his curses for the greasy-haired Slytherin boy with his large nose and dark, loathing eyes. Speaking of good old Snivellus, he was now upside-down in the air, his robes up over his face only to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underwear, showcased for the whole of Hogwarts to see. _

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," the bespectacled boy said with earnest. _

"_Take the curse off him, then!" the redhead replied, calming down slightly. But only slightly. Her wand was still raised and she glared at who, she considered, her enemy._

_And with a heavy sigh, the boy muttered a countercurse, unable to deny her request. _'She's going to ruin my reputation if she keeps doing this to me,'_ he thought as he did so. _

"_There you go," he said, as his victim struggled to get to his feet again. "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

_With a dirty sneer, the greasy-haired boy spat, "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_The pretty redhead of his dream blinked, seemingly unphased by the vulgar language that had come out of his mouth. The bespectacled boy, however, was absolutely disgusted._

"_Fine," she said with unnerving cool, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."_

"_Apologize to Evans!" the boy roared at his hook-nosed enemy. He pointed his wand at him threateningly, a curse at the tip of his tongue. _'How _dare_ he, that dirty, foul, loathsome, evil little-' _his thoughts were interrupted, however, by her voice._

"_I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," she shouted, rounding on him. He was surprised at her statement. "You're as bad as he is!"_

"_What?" he yelped, very shocked to hear such an insulting comparison. "I'd NEVER call you a—a you-know-what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_And with a turn of her heel, Lily Evans was gone, leaving a very confused audience behind her._

"Prongsie-poo!" came a very familiar voice from outside his door, startling James Potter as he jumped out of memory lane. A strong frown was plastered on his face as he slept, but as soon as he heard the voice in his hallway, it quickly turned into a grin and he opened his eyes.

"Paddy-kins!" James yelled to the newcomer, who had burst in and jumped onto his bed. They wore identical, lop-sided grins as they greeted one another. James sat up.

"Paddy-kins?" Sirius Black asked his best friend, a questioning look almost overpowering his smirk. He was a handsome devil, James knew, as he looked at Sirius, sitting on the end of his bed. James often found himself getting jealous at all the attention that Sirius got from the girls in their year, and below. He was messy, though, and could never keep a girlfriend for more than three weeks at a time. Sirius and James were so alike, though, James often wondered how they could ever be friends when they aren't really in very many ways, shapes, or forms different. Both loved Quiddtich and pranking and picking on Snivellus, and sneaking into Hogsmeade for butterbeers after the Quidditch cup and prancing about under James's inherited invisibility cloak, exploring Hogwarts and its grounds… It's a wonder how James and Sirius weren't ever sick of each other, considering they've lived together since the summer before sixth year.

"Yeah, well, I think Padfootie-kins would be quite a mouthful, don't you?" James retorted quickly. "And besides, Padfoot, it's much too early to be thinking of any clever remarks right now."

Sirius smiled genuinely. "It's half nine, mate."

James grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and looked at the clock next to him. "So it is."

There was a short pause, in which Sirius looked around the room he was sitting in. It was littered with robes and parchment, quills and inkbottles, textbooks, and other items, such as a cauldron, a wand, and James's most prized possession, his Nimbus 1700. It was the fastest model of broom available, and James was one of the first people in the world to get it. He was obsessed with Quidditch, the best and only sport in the entire world. His favorite team was, the only, Falmouth Falcons. He watched all of Quidditch with a keen eye, though, no matter who were his favorite Chasers. Quidditch posters of various teams zoomed around his bedroom, making it look like one huge World Cup game on one of his walls. James watched as the three best Chasers in the league-and his personal idols-formed the Hawkshead Attack Formation to a textbook form.

Sirius interrupted his daydreams of becoming a Professional Quidditch Player with a few abrupt words. "Prongs, why haven't you packed?"

James stared, confused and tired. "Packed?"

Sirius stared right back for a second, and then responded, "We're going to _Bulgaria_, ickle Jamie-kinns! Have you already forgotten?"

James continued to stare at him in complete confusion, and then squinted at his Quidditch Player-Of-The-Year Calendar that hung on the opposite wall.

"It's _September 1st,_ you git! Or have you gone completely daft whilst fawning over Miss Evans?" Sirius joked. James choked and tightened at the thought of Lily, and grabbed one of his many pillows and threw it at him in one flowing, graceful movement. He had been a Chaser since his second year at Hogwarts, and he smiled at his precise aim as the pillow went soaring ever nearer to his best mate's face.

Unfortunately for James, Sirius had also been playing Quidditch since his second year. He was a fellow Chaser to James, and so he caught it and threw it back. James dodged it with amazing ease. He had amazing reflexes. The pillow soared with shocking speed and landed exactly where he had picked it up in the first place, as if it hadn't been touched at all.

"Beautiful," James said, looking over his shoulder at the pillow. "We make a good team, Padfoot, you and I."

Sirius, apparently, did not hear a word that James had said. "HE SCORES!" he proclaimed, jumping up off the bed and throwing his hands into the air, impersonating the Hogwarts commentator, and one of James's and Sirius's best friends, Remus Lupin. James was shocked at how Sirius had managed to imitate Remus's voice. "Sirius Black soars one past James Potter, and that's enough to tie the game! The crowd goes WILD!"

James laughed openly. "As if, Black, as _if_."

Sirius stopped cheering in mid-jump, and glared at James mockingly, his hands on his hips. "Oh, on a surname basis are we, now, Potter? Well, I would very much like to prove it to you that I am twice the Chaser you'll ever be!" They each grinned their famous lopsided grins, for both knew that the other was their Quidditch adversary. "However, we have got to get you packed for Hogwarts."

With a sigh, James stared around his room. "I'm never going to finish in time…"

"You're right, it looks like a ruddy tornado blew through here last night," Sirius replied honestly, his arms dropping to his sides as he stole another glance around the large room. "But that's what I'm here for, mate!"

There was another pause.

"Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow. C'mon, Prongsie-poo, we've got work to do." Sirius stood and went to the end of James's bed, where his friend's trunk lay open and empty.

"You just rhymed, you know that, Padfoot?" James commented, still sitting contented and warm underneath his covers.

"Yeah," Sirius responded sheepishly. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't notice. I guess I should know better, huh?" He sighed, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the trunk at his feet. "You haven't packed a single blasted thing?"

James shook his head in response, and stared down at his legs that were covered by a dark blue quilt. He knew he would freeze if he took the blankets off of himself. Deciding that it would be better to get it over with, he quickly threw the blanket off of him and shivered at the immediate cold. Slowly, very slowly, he threw one leg and another over the side of his mattress, where they hit the rug covering the wooden floor with a dull thud. He reached under his glasses and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

When he moved his hands and opened his eyelids once more, he found himself staring at a picture of a pretty redheaded girl with bright green eyes. Lily. She was positively fuming; her full, pink lips open wide in a silent yell. She was screaming at a boy, a tall boy with dark, untidy hair, round glasses, and a famous smirk. James. He remembered the day Sirius had snapped the portrait while the redheaded Gryffindor Prefect relentlessly badgered him about what he had done. It was a little revenge, really; all he had done was glued a Slytherin fifth year's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Well, he _had_ just called his future girlfriend a mud-…

James couldn't even bring himself to _think_ that awful word. He despised it, especially when it was used against _her_, the brilliant and talented and _beautiful_ Lily Evans…

"Oi, Prongs, you gonna come out of La-La Land anytime soon? In case you haven't noticed, we've still got to get you packed", came Sirius's voice from a few feet away. James heard him sniff. "And, come to think of it, showered. Did you even wash up after Quidditch yesterday?"

James looked up at his friend, who was holding a tall pile of textbooks that teetered as he walked from James's desk to his bed. James stood and laughed, "Smooth, Padfoot", before strutting over to his friend and taking half the books out of his arms. He piled books with titles such as, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven,_ and _Advanced Potion Making II_ into the side of his trunk, making sure he left enough space for his robes and cauldron and, most importantly, his Nimbus.

A half-hour and a full trunk later, James was completely packed, his room looking surprisingly clean. Only one of his posters, his favorite, of course, of the Falmouth Falcons, had been taken off the walls and was placed in his trunk; he didn't want to leave his room looking completely lifeless.

"One last thing," Sirius said after they packed two shiny, silver school badges. He strode over to his best friend's nightstand and took a moving framed photograph off of it. He held it out to James. "The finishing touch."

James smiled. "The finishing touch." And he set the picture on top of his rather neatly folded school uniform. He looked down at the angry Lily for a moment. There was a long, serious silence between the two of them. Sirius broke it.

"This is your last chance, James," he said hesitantly, being very uncharacteristic. First names were only used when there was a serious topic hanging in the air. With Sirius around, that rarely ever happened.

James didn't look up. "I know."

Another amazingly long silence blanketed the air between them. Deciding that he didn't like it, James looked up and grinned. He strode toward his bathroom and started the water in his shower.

"This year's my year, Sirius," James called out over the running water, stripping of his shirt and looking in the half-foggy mirror with determination flashing in his hazel eyes.

"I'll get that Lily Evans if my life depends on it."

…

"I'll get that James Potter if my life depends on it." Lily said to herself, her voice echoing through the room in which she was standing in. She looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror, only to see, what she thought, was an average-looking girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, sporting a silver badge. She smiled wickedly as the silver badge caught the light and shimmered for a second. _Head Girl_, it read. Her wicked smile grew wider. "You'd better be ready for this, Potter."

She turned and looked around her room. It was almost completely empty, except for a bed, a dresser, the mirror that stood behind her, and herself. Her smile faltered. This was the last time she would be leaving for her home away from home. This was the beginning of her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_And I hope he won't ruin it for me,_ she thought, somewhat vindictively as she thought of the James Potter she had grown to dislike. Over eccentric, presumptuous, arrogant, superficial James Potter. His stubbornly untidy black hair that he always messed up when she was around, his nerdy round glasses, and his annoying lop-sided smirk… But worst of all, she really despised the way he strutted about the castle, his three little friends in his wake, hexing anyone that annoyed him. Oh yes, the ringleader of the infamous Marauders, or so they dubbed themselves way back in second year. At least he had cut back on asking her out. Lily remembered, two years ago he had went out of his way to ask her out at least five times every day.

However, sixth year had been different, if even in the slightest way. He had cut back to asking her out once or twice a day, yet he still went around pranking everything with two legs and a pulse. Or without a pulse, Lily reminded herself of when the four Marauders had a suit of armor on the third floor follow her around, singing made-up lyrics to regular Christmas songs.

Lily smiled.

But as quickly as it had appeared on her face, it was gone, and she shook her head. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Smiling at their stupid, immature pranks-"

"Lily! It's time we set out for London!" she heard her father's voice ring up the stairs. She sighed.

"Coming, Dad," she responded almost mechanically and, taking one last look around her room, stepped out onto the landing. She double-checked that her wand was safely tucked into the side of her skirt. Reassured that it was there, she started making her way down the stairs, only to bump into her sister.

"Lily," the horse-faced girl said coldly. Lily took a second to observe her sister. She had a long face, framed by plain, dark brown locks. She had dark eyes to match. She wasn't pretty… but for that matter, she wasn't wretchedly ugly either. Lily always wondered how she had turned out so different from her older sister, but had not given it a second thought.

"Petunia," she replied, trying and failing to make her tone friendly. Petunia had done nothing but call her a freak since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter six years ago. Feeling completely disowned, she said, "Have a good year," and she continued, trying with all her might to hold back a mean comment, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"No, you won't. Vernon will be coming for Christmas this year. Mum and Dad say that you can stay at- at…"

"Hogwarts?" Lily offered, smirking.

"Don't talk about that place! You may think you're cool because you get to go off all year to learn rubbish, but I won't hear it! I'm the only one who will see you for what you are, you _freak_!"

Lily laughed outright. "Ah, yes, and you must think you're cool because you get to go off all year to snog Vernon. Right… Tough choice, but I think I'll take Hogwarts over some overgrown ape any day." She couldn't help herself. She didn't like to insult Petunia when she didn't have to. She _was_ her sister, after all.

Lily could feel Petunia's radiating anger. The force of it made her realize that she had crossed a line, but in all honesty, she didn't care. Her sister hated her, and came up with petty insults whenever she could, so why not return the favor? She started skipping down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Petunia, dearest, I'll see you next summer!" Lily called over her shoulder in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't bother to write!" Petunia replied in the same tone, her voice laced with fury.

"I won't!" Lily retorted, and when she reached the third to last step, she jumped off, landing, to her shock, gracefully on the hardwood floor below. She heard Petunia's bedroom door slam shut. The family portrait on the wall beside her rattled and fell, shattering at her feet.

Lily picked it up with a sigh and headed toward the kitchen, where she found her mother and father waiting for her with her trunk and owl cage. She smiled half-heartedly and set the broken frame on the table between them. With a shrug, she faced her parents and said curtly, "Let's go."

And she followed her father out the door. He was carrying her trunk with both hands, a vein in his temple throbbing. She watched her father for a while, taking in his graying red hair and crow's feet around his blue eyes. Lily definitely took after him; he was stubborn, and yet very smart, and tempered easily. Tempered easily. Lily hated that she had gotten that out of the gene pool, but what was to be expected out of a redhead like herself?

Lily's mother was different. So different, Lily often wondered how the two of them ended up married. She had dark nearly black hair and the same green orbs that Lily prided herself for getting. Her mother was indignant, and wise, and was very collected almost all the time. Lily found herself wishing that she could keep her temper like her mother, but as often as she tried, she failed.

Within the next minute, Lily's mother had appeared after saying an abrupt good-bye to Petunia, and they were on their way to London.

The ride there was nearly silent, except for the rain that had started to pour down onto the family car. Lily grinned at the site. She loved the rain. It hardly ever rained at Hogwarts, and when it did, she was almost always confined to a crowded classroom or working on homework or something of the sort. She hadn't gone running in the rain for…

_God, it's been years._ Lily sighed audibly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Her father said from the driver's seat, glancing into his rear-view mirror to look at her. She shook her head.

"Nothing, Dad, it's just that I can't believe this is my last year."

Her mother nodded, saying that she understood.

"Don't worry, Lily, darling, everything will work out in your favor."

…

Lily hopped out of the car when they reached King's Cross Station. She stole a quick look at her watch. _Great,_ she thought, absolutely distressed as she quickly popped open the trunk. _My first day as Head Girl and I'm going to be late!_

Lily's mother suddenly appeared at her side with a trolley. Both women were drenched from the rain pouring down on their heads. Lily threw her mom a grateful look just as her father came out of the car. He pulled her trunk out of the back and set it on the trolley. He then grabbed her birdcage, with her pretty little tawny owl resting inside, and threw a blanket over it before setting it on top of her luggage. He smiled down at her.

"Would you like us to come and see you off?" he asked, half-yelling over the thunder that had just clapped. He had his hood pulled over his head and he held it there, trying in vain to shield himself from the quickly falling raindrops.

"No, really, it's alright. I can get there by myself; I'm a big girl now. Goodbye, mum!" she kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, dad!" and she did the same to him.

"Be good!"

"No boys!"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, displaying a row of straight, white teeth.

"Of course not, dad, of course not. I love you!"

And with that, she started hurrying away, but not without one quick glance and wave back at her parents, who stood together, waving her off.

Lily took her time getting inside, knowing now that she would have at _least_ five minutes to spare before the train left. Once she stepped inside, though, she wished she hadn't spent so much time in the rain, for now her bare legs shivered and she clung to her sweater, trying to warm herself. Frowning, she grabbed her trolley and started pushing it toward the platform.

In good time, she reached it. She glanced at the clock on the wall above her head- _10:52! Great timing, Lily._ Proud of herself, she casually leaned up against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and soon came face-to-face with a gleaming red train that was steaming. She saw droves of people getting onto the long engine after saying hurried goodbyes to their parents.

Lily started off toward the train, pushing her heavy trunk with strenuous effort; how did her dad lift it with such ease? She continued on, seeing a few people that she knew and waving, but not conversing with anyone. She wanted to save that for-

"LILY!" a shrill voice carried itself to her ears, making her smile a huge smile as she turned around. Rushing toward her was none other than Alice Webster, her trolley forgotten over by her parents. Lily set her own trolley down and embraced the pretty, dark-haired girl, her grin getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Oh, Alice, I've missed you so much!" Lily said as they let go. It was true; she missed her best friend dearly, though they had been conversing via owl all summer. "How've you been? Oh, hello, there, Frank."

Over Alice's shoulder suddenly appeared a fellow Gryffindor boy their age with a round face and a grin. "Hey, Lily," was all he said. He put his arm around Alice and pulled her tightly to him. She giggled.

"I see," Lily said knowingly, winking at Alice. Both of her friends rolled their eyes.

"Fancy finding a compartment so we can actually catch up on all summer?" Alice asked, looking as though she were about to explode if she didn't tell Lily whatever was on her mind.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't have forgotten already?" Lily said, knowing that her best friend did tend to be very forgetful sometimes.

"Forgotten what?" Frank interjected curiously.

"Alice didn't tell you?" Lily asked, somewhat shocked.

"No, but I will now- how silly of me to forget. Lily's Head Girl this year, you know. So she has to go have a meeting with the Head Boy and Prefects. By the way, Lils, do you know who the Head Boy is this year?"

"No, but-"

"I do!" Frank interjected again, smiling a huge, innocent grin.

"Really?" Lily inquired, looking interested. "Who is it, then?"

Frank merely shook his head in response. "I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough."

Lily was about to reply when the train's loud whistle interrupted. She saw Frank whisper something in Alice's ear, and she gasped and smiled wickedly.

"What?" Lily asked, now dying to know who the Head Boy was.

"What d'you mean, what? We've got to get on that train before it leaves!" Alice said promptly. She trotted off, Frank's hand in hers, to get their trolleys. Lily sighed.

"So rude, making me wait…" Lily said to nobody. With that, she turned and took the first step onto the last train ride she would ever take to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? I really hoped you liked it, because it took quite a while to write! I don't think all my chapters will be this long, though. R&R, please!


	2. James's Surprise

**Ch. 2: James's surprise**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't.

Hmm, looking back on it a day later, the first chapter was kinda rushed, wasn't it? Ah, well, I'll try and make this one a little better for you lot. And, damn, Lily has dark red hair! I think I was on something when I wrote that last chapter. Sorry!  
And I'm probably not going to be able to update on a completely regular basis, but I am definitely aiming for once or twice a week, now that school has started..

This chapter is dedicated to PsychoLeopard, my first reviewer! Thanks so much!

…

"Let's go, Padfoot!" James called over his shoulder, pushing past Muggle after Muggle as he sprinted toward platform 9 ¾. "We're going to miss the train, you dolt!"

James heard Sirius scoff and respond in a very indignant tone, "I'm not a dolt! It's not _my_ fault! I wasn't the one who spent an hour in the washroom! Bloody git…"

James, however, chose to ignore his comment. _I have every right to look good. And it was _not_ an hour…_ he thought. Pushing Sirius's hypocrisy out of his mind (Sirius had also spent a good while getting ready), he ran past a young Muggle who yelled at him, "Watch it, you!" They were almost to the Hogwarts Express. _6… 7…8… nearly there_, James thought in his mind as he passed the platforms. He looked at his watch- _10:58! Great, this is just _lovely_…_

"Come _on, _Sirius, you can't be that out of shape!" James called over his shoulder once more. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, however, Sirius came trotting alongside him, looking positively triumphant as he passed James and sprinted straight toward the brick wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Sirius soon disappeared into thin air, and James followed in quick succession.

He passed through the barrier unnoticed, and soon found himself sprinting headlong toward a bright red, steaming train. The whistle blew, echoing over the voices of shouted good-byes. The wheels started to turn… slowly… slowly…

James hopped onto the moving train easily, and soon threw his luggage up before him. He looked at his watch once more as the door shut gently behind him. _11:00. Excellent, Prongs, you've still got it._

"That was close," James heard Sirius say somewhere to his right. "Lucky I'm so fast, huh? Oh, look, we have an audience."

James looked up and around, only to find younger students from numerous houses staring at him. He smiled at them all innocently, hoping that they would not bother him. He noticed one shy-looking fifth year Hufflepuff slump into a seat in her compartment, making a prospect of sighing loudly as she stared at him.

"They drop like _flies_ around you, don't they, Padfoot? Prongs?" James heard a voice speak to his left. He grinned and turned toward a fellow Gryffindor and Marauder that stood, his arms crossed, a compartment's length away.

"_Moony_!" James and Sirius exclaimed simultaneously, happy to see his third-in-command and close-second best friend, Remus. James watched Sirius run past him, toward Remus Lupin with his arms outstretched. He gave him a huge hug, practically tackling him, and lifted him off the ground, grinning from ear to ear at his friend, whom he hadn't seen since the Quidditch Cup earlier this summer.

Remus was a studious boy with grayish eyes and an intelligent look plastered on his face. He was skinny, but still managed to look older than the rest of the Marauders. And James wondered how his hair turned out the way it did- it wasn't brown, or blonde, or black or red. It was all those colors mixed into one. James thought it was pretty cool. Remus was calm and collected, like Sirius, and quick with words and lies, like James. However, he normally didn't like to be much trouble to the teachers, nor did he like being the center of attention. That is, of course, unless he was dealing with Slytherins. Remus was very _creative_, in that case, to say the least.

"It's good to see you too, Sirius, but if you don't put me down this instant, I'll hex you to next week," James heard Remus say calmly into Sirius's shoulder, his voice muffled slightly.

"Aw, Moony, if they're going to stare, you've got to give them a show," Sirius said, still not letting the shorter Remus down. James saw Remus's stormy-like eyes make their way around the corridor from just above Sirius's shoulder. James followed his gaze. _Sure enough, they're all still watching… May as well make this a little more fun._

James ran up to the other side of Remus and squished against him, managing to get his arms around Sirius. He exclaimed, "Moony Sandwich!" with a wicked smile.

"James. Sirius. If you don't let go of me _now_, I really _am_ going to hex you to next week." At his statement, Remus reached for his wand inside his pocket.

"Uh-oh, Prongsie, ickle Moony-kinns sounds like he means it," Sirius said in a babying tone.

"Ickle Moony-kinns _does_ mean it," Remus said, his voice doubly muffled from James hugging him from behind. Though he sounded very serious, James knew he heard a playful tone in his words. He decided to ignore what Remus said and, looking at Sirius's shoulder, replied shortly.

"Uh-oh. D'you reckon we should let him go, Padfoot?" James inquired, smiling happily.

"I reckon so. He just might murder us if we don't." Sirius responded. And with that, they both let their Remus go, where he fell onto his feet somewhat clumsily at the sudden drop. He regained his composure quickly, however, and sighed as he put a scarred hand to his forehead, pushing back his hair.

"Well, that's a great way to start of the last year, make everyone believe we're having a lovely little threesome," Remus groaned. "Fabulous."

"_And_ they're still staring," James commented quietly, smiling at Remus's choice of words and looking around at the students that had encircled them. They all looked incredibly bemused at the sight. _Excellent, we've made an impression, at least._

"Oi, c'mon you lot, we gave you a show, would you go about your own business already!" Sirius snapped, his playful tone not completely gone.

As if he were their leader, the crowd dispersed at Sirius's voice and they almost immediately had started back to chattering loudly and laughing as they had when James had first stepped onto the train.

"I _love_ being a seventh year," Sirius said triumphantly, raising a fist in the air as if holding up a trophy of some sort. "We practically _rule_ this school now."

James laughed, but it was Remus who responded with a huge smile, "It's not like we didn't already."

James chucked, _Too true, _he thought. Sirius looked somewhat surprised at Remus's words, but absorbed them quickly. He dropped his hand and put it in his pocket nonchalantly. "Now _that's_ the Moony we all know and love." He commented, draping his arm over Remus's shoulder. He didn't object, knowing it was probably useless. James followed in suit. Remus put his arms around his two best friends' waists and they walked down the corridor, barely fitting. James and Sirius dragged their trunks behind them.

That's what James loved about his three best friends. They were like brothers to him, and could hug and laugh with one another without embarrassment. Sirius was the most prominent one at this. Like the siblings he never had, James always said proudly.

"Seen Wormtail yet?" James questioned aloud to Remus, looking around for any sign of the missing Marauder.

"Yeah," Remus responded. "He's got us a compartment saved about halfway down the train. However," -he stopped in his tracks- "James and I have to go back up front, don't we, Prongs?"

Sirius sighed long, loud, and irritated. "Yeah, yeah… you two are such gits, parading around like you own the place," he grinned, once again contradicting himself. He lifted his arm up and, ruffling his hair as he went, took his arm off of Remus. James also dropped his arm and stuffing it into his pocket—where he felt a cool, metal badge graze his fingertips. He took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, we both know Dumbledore's off his rocker, now, eh?" James commented, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"I always suspected so, you know—" Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

"Will you take Prongs's stuff to the compartment, Padfoot, so we can just go and get this whole thing over with?" Then he added, "I promise I won't keep your precious little boy very long."

Sirius seemed to contemplate Remus's statement in mock thought. James and Remus started walking away. "Well, alright you two, but don't be too late now. Be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called after them, his voice sounding very fatherly.

"Which is nothing!" James and Remus both yelled in unison over their shoulders, knowing that the statement was very true. They turned around and started walking past witch and wizard of every sort, toward Compartment A.

…

Lily was sitting in silence. She was alone in Compartment A, though not uncomfortable. The velvety cushions were somehow much more comfortable than the normal ones. She dared not lay down, no matter how much her body wanted to, knowing that she would fall asleep. So, instead, and patiently waiting for her counterpart, she stood up and looked out the window. She gently rocked back and forth with the movement of the train, and she wondered who would be walking through the door behind her in a few minutes' time.

_It could be Frank,_ she thought hopefully. _I mean, he wouldn't tell me, so maybe he wanted to keep it secret, but then… he wasn't ever a prefect! Is it possible to be Head Boy without being a prefect first-? Well, who else could there be? I suppose it could be Remus Lupin, he's very smart and hardworking. I just hope it's not a Slytherin…_

She stared out the window, watching the English countryside flash by in blazes of green. It was only a moment's time before she looked down at her watch, growing somewhat impatient at the Head Boy's lack of prompt. _Honestly, _she thought. _What is taking him?_

…

"Alright, Prongs, you go on in, and I'll catch up with you in about, oh, five minutes," Remus instructed, consulting his watch. They were standing outside a large compartment, which's door had translucent glass and in fanciful writing, "A". James sighed.

"I'm a bit nervous, Moony," he confessed, looking inside in vain; the glass was so blurry, he could only make out colors. Dark red, he saw, atop a black and white indistinguishable figure. He gulped. _Yep, it's Lily alright…_

"Well, it's nothing to worry about, Prongs, you'll be fine," Remus responded. _Great, _James thought sarcastically, _say it in a tone that makes it seem like she's going to blow up at the sight of me._

"So reassuring, Remus," James retorted. Remus clapped a hand on his shoulder and stocked off in the other direction.

James let out a sigh and tugged on his shirt nervously. _Here goes nothing. _ Pulling in a deep breath, he propped up his shoulders slightly and opened the door before him.

…

The door slid open. Lily turned away from the window she had been staring at- she had sat back down with one leg crossed over the other, and a hopeful look on her face. She looked up at the newcomer, curious, hopeful…

But all those emotions dripped away when she saw who it was standing in the doorway. _Him,_ with his messy black hair and stupid round glasses, and that stupid smirk on his face. _Great,_ she said in her mind sarcastically. _Just what I need, a wonderful conversation with my favorite person in the entire world.._

"Can I help you, Potter?" she asked, looking back out the window and, while pretending to watch the scenery, she really watched his reflection in the glass. She didn't want him to pull anything.

He didn't, though. He merely reached into his pocket and pulled out something, and then meddled with the front pocket on his shirt. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

…

James nervously pinned a shiny, silver badge to his shirt. _Quidditch Captain_, it read, with a trademark Gryffindor lion behind the lettering. He had owned that badge since the week before sixth year started. James thought he deserved the honor, and smiled at it quickly. However, he frowned at the other badge in his hand, and fumbled as he put it next to the Captain badge.

_Head Boy,_ James read, completely and deliriously happy at the honor, except all the while horribly confused and shocked.

And when it was on, James sat down across from Lily. "So," he finally dared to try his voice, which had failed him earlier. "What do we tell the Prefects?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. James heard the annoyance laced in her voice.

"I mean, what do we have to tell the Prefects at this meeting thing?" James repeated, bewildered at how she could have not heard him in the silence in the room.

Lily stared at him. "Are you lost, Potter?"

James quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she was on about. "Pardon?"

"This is Compartment A, Potter, the _Heads'_ compartment. What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Lily said. James noticed that she decided not to hide her annoyance any longer. "Or have you got tired of hexing Snape and come after me?" Vindictive. _Ouch._

James sat in thought over her words for a minute. "I would never hex you," he said calmly, looking straight at her. She didn't look away.

"Then what is it that you're doing here, exactly?" She asked. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Her foot jiggled as she waited impatiently. She kept glancing at her watch and the door.

"What else would I be doing here?" James replied. "I'm Head Boy, of course."

…

Lily's arms dropped from where they were held across her stomach and she laughed. _Potter? Head Boy? That's hilarious!_ She thought, grinning as she chuckled to herself.

"Funny, Potter." She stopped laughing, but still had a grin on her face.

"Not really. I'm really not joking, Lily, look," he unpinned something from his shirt. Lily's grin started fading as he held his hand out to her, palm-up, with a silver something right in the middle of it.

Lily hesitated, then took it from his hand in one slow, suspicious motion. She glared up at him disbelievingly, and then laughed again.

"Alright, alright, what'd you do with him?" she asked, growing somewhat very impatient.

"Who?"

"The Head Boy? Is it Remus? I bet he's standing right out here—" Lily stood, walked past him and opened the door, smiling.

But nobody was there.

She stopped, turned around, and stared at him, open-mouthed. Dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Oh. My. God._

"No way," she whispered, her playful tone suddenly gone, and was now filled with anger and remorse. "There's no way in hell…"

James looked right back at her, determinedly, as if he was trying to prove it to her. He put his badge into his right hand and then reached his left into his other pocket, where he pulled out a piece of folded parchment. He didn't force her to take it, but instead held it out and turned away.

Lily took it, with a shaking hand. "No…"

She unfolded it. Her hands trembled with anger, with almost too much force, and she almost dropped the parchment. Her knuckles turned white as she read the scratched writing of a slow, careful author. _Oh god. There's no way…_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Firstly, I would like to say congratulations. I am very pleased to inform you that you have been given the privilege and duty of being Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It is a huge honor, James, and I know in my heart that I can trust you with this task. Your duties include…

But Lily could read no more. Her grip was so tight on the paper that it nearly ripped under the strain. She knew he could see her shaking. She knew he could see her face turning red, and that he was probably laughing it up on the inside.

So she did the first thing she could think of.

"I _refuse…_"

"Pardon?" James asked once more. That arrogant, stupid, loathsome, superficial….

"I absolutely _refuse_ to be Head Girl if _you_ are Head Boy, Potter," she spat. The letter fell from her hand. She threw her hand up to start to take off the pin that shined on her chest. "I refuse—"

…

"Don't—" James said, interrupting her and grabbing her hand. He pushed it away from her badge gently. "Just—don't. Let me explain. I wrote to Dumbledore the second I got that letter. I told him that I knew you would be Head Girl (because who else would be, right?), and that I didn't want to…

"I didn't want to ruin your last year at Hogwarts. I know you hate me, Lily, and I know you think I'm some sort of prick, but just hear me out. I told Dumbledore I wouldn't take it because you don't like me and you were sure to react… like you are, and I sent the badge back to him. But he wouldn't hear it. He sent it straight back and said, and I quote, 'If you don't take this badge, James Potter, then I am going to have to offer it to Severus Snape.' And, well, I obviously didn't want to put you through that either, so… so… here I am," he finished lamely. _Smooth, James. Just ramble on and on about this and she's sure to like you now._

He let go of her hand and backed away slightly, determinedly looking at anything but her face. He felt his ears go red. _Crap,_ he thought, _not now, don't blush, you're just telling the truth._

The silence between them was long, and deafening. James didn't say anything. _Don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be mad…_

…

_Wow. Did he really turn down the highest honor you can get at Hogwarts, just because I don't like him? That's almost sweet…_She was dazed.

…

Suddenly, she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked, bewildered.

"Well, we've got a meeting to attend, don't we?" she said shortly, glancing back. James grinned.

"That we do," he responded, and with that, he followed her out the door. _Perhaps this year will be my year…_

………….

**Author's Note:** Ah, I like that chapter, a bit, don't you? I hope you did. It took a while to write. And I hope it is still as good when I go read over it tomorrow. Sorry about the delay, but I am not going to be able to post every day or every two days or anything like everyone else. Busy school schedule, I'm sorry. But please, don't let that stop you! Maybe I'll have to keep you lot in suspense… -wiggles eyebrows- Anyway, I guess this is enough for now. Please, review!


	3. Sneak Attack

**Ch. 3:** currently untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and, of course, everything you don't!

_This Chapter is dedicated to Moony4Moony. And special thanks to PsychoLeopard for the review!_

…

"Heya, Wormtail," Sirius said jovially as he stepped into a compartment, greeting the Marauder that sat there alone. _Last, but not least,_ Sirius thought as he took a quick look at his friend. He was a short boy, with beady, dark eyes and blondish hair. He was a little plump, it was no secret, and he had gotten teased in the past. But James, Remus, and himself had always treated him just the same.

"Hi, Padfoot!" Peter Pettigrew responded happily, grinning. "Alright?" Sirius threw James's and his trunks on the shelf that was barely above his head, lifting them with a heave. Once the task was complete, he plopped himself down onto the bench across from Peter.

Sirius returned the smile and responded. "Not so much. I think I've just lost my best friend to the dark side," he said seriously, the smile vanishing. _Stupid Prongs,_ he thought, _you and your Head Boy badge… we won't be able to do _anything_ this year. Not really, anyway…_

"I know what you mean. What was Dumbledore thinkin', eh?" Peter responded, leaning back into the bench, obviously very comfortable. "We're not going to be able to have any fun now."

"Rubbish," Sirius retorted sharply. "That's complete rubbish. I'll make some fun, and if I have to Imperius Prongs to make it happen, so be it." He grinned innocently. He would never perform an Unforgivable, never in his life; especially not on his best friend. Peter laughed.

Seconds later, he asked, "So where are they now?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, putting his hand to his forehead and falling down onto the bench dramatically. One arm and leg hung off the seat lazily. "Prefect meeting," he replied, not looking anywhere but the inside of his eyelids.

"Lunacy." Peter said. Sirius knew he had rolled his eyes without looking at him. "Do you know who's Head Girl?"

"Don't be thick, Wormtail. Of course it's Evans," Sirius responded. _Who else would it be?_ He thought.

"I thought so," Peter said. Sirius knew he was lying, but let it slide. _Good ol' Wormtail…_ He peered out his left eye and studied Peter for a second. There was quiet around them, except for the sounds of students outside their compartment.

"How do you think it's going?" Peter voiced. Sirius caught the nervous tone and a laugh, which sounded somewhat like a bark, escaped his lips. He turned his head back to Peter and sat up.

"In all honestly, Wormtail, I'm surprised we haven't heard their screams all the way down here. I mean, knowing Evans… I'd be shocked if the front half of the train doesn't blow up within the next two minutes."

…

"Think she'll make it?" Alice asked Frank. She was leaning against him, and he had his arms around her, holding her tight.

Frank laughed gently. "No way in hell."

…

Lily trotted through the door to Compartment B. As the door slid open before her, she heard the voices inside hush quickly. She stepped inside, smiling around at the twenty-some faces that were sitting around her, their eyes watching her intently, curiously… some, loathingly. There were a few she didn't know—obviously they were the newly appointed, fifth-year prefects. Lily remembered when she had first gotten her badge…

Just then, her reminisce was interrupted by none other than James Potter walking in, no, not walking, strutting in. She saw him smile his famous smirk and rub his hand through his hair. _Git he hasn't changed one bit,_ she thought, but found herself smiling shortly thereafter. _What the…? Smiling? Why am I smiling at him? Stupid, idiotic, haughty…_

She wiped the smile off her face quicker than the blink of an eye and started to speak. "Firstly, are we all here?" She looked around. "Hufflepuff?" She counted six sweet-looking teenagers, all of whom smiled politely. "Ravenclaw?" They all raised their hands promptly. _Good ol' Ravenclaws, always making things so much easier…_Lily thought, appreciating them greatly.

"Alright, Gryffindors?" Lily spotted Remus Lupin out of the five red-and-gold-clad students immediately, who had been her Prefect counterpart from fifth until sixth year. He nodded at them slightly, looking nervous. _So he knew,_ Lily thought scathingly. _He knew and he never told me. So rude…_

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she counted six more people. "And I count six Slytherins for the lot. Hello, everybody. My name is Lily Evans for those of you who don't know me. I'm a Gryffindor, and your Head Girl this year."

"James Potter, Gryffindor, Head Boy, at your service," James announced to the small crowd of people. Lily saw two Ravenclaw girls giggle slightly and whisper behind their hands to one another. All the Hufflepuff prefects grinned up at him. Lily rolled her eyes. She swore she saw James wink at them slightly.

"_Ahem_," She cleared her throat, cutting off the giggles immediately. She caught herself glaring at the girls around her. _Have they lost their minds? He's just a huge jerk behind that good-looking façade._

Lily didn't, couldn't, deny it. James _was_ good-looking. Very much so, at that, but Lily had always thought he was uglier than a boil-ridden toad, with his going around and pranking everything in sight, picking on innocent students for no reason. _But then, he had turned down being Head Boy for me…_

"Right, then." Lily shook her head and pushed those thoughts out of her mind very quickly. She didn't want to even think about that right now. There were more pressing matters at hand. "My congratulations go out to the fifth years. Welcome back, to the rest of you."

"Feel free to let your minds wander, for those of you who already know all of this, while we explain duties to the newbies," James interjected suddenly, looking around at the students in sixth and seventh year.

"Ah, yeah," Lily said. James was acting like he even knew what was going on. _GIT! GIT, GIT, GIT, GIT, GIT!_ "You don't have to listen to me, I'm only Head Girl and giving you your duties this year." Lily said, staring pointedly at James.

"Sorry," he said quickly. Lily saw his ears flush pink as he bit his lip. He looked away. _Serves him right. Now I bet none of the Slytherins will listen to me after that…_

She stole a glance at Remus. He had arms propped on his knees, with one hand over his eyes. She wondered why he looked so… _So what?_ Lily thought, wondering…

…

"Alright, let's just get on with this meeting. Your duties include patrolling the train today hallways after hours at Hogwarts. James and I will" _Did she just call me James?_ "have a schedule to give to you by tomorrow evening. You cannot miss a patrolling, or the privilege of being able to stay up after hours will be taken from you. Other duties include taking and giving points from and to the Houses. Do _not_ abuse this privilege, because it can be stripped of you, along with your badge, without a single warning. You will be expected to attend Prefect meetings once every month, a schedule of which we will have given out to you with the patrolling schedule. Oh, and you have the great privilege of giving out the password to your common room to everyone in your house… you can decide how do to that amongst yourselves."

James had listened to Lily talking intently, and, try as he might, could barely keep the grin from spreading across his face. _She called me James. After six years of 'Potter,' I'm finally— _

"James?" he heard Lily say next to him. "_James!_"

"Sorry, what?" he asked absentmindedly, turning to her and staring into those bright green orbs. They were intoxicating. The grin still plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. She called him James.

"I said," Lily responded. He caught the annoyance in her voice, but ignored it. "Is there anything I forgot?"

James thought for a second, remembering the letter he had received from Dumbledore with instructions... _Patrolling, points, SHE CALLED ME JAMES, monthly meetings, and passwords…_ "Nope," he replied shortly. "That's just about everything."

She smiled at him, seemingly satisfied. _This day is brilliant! First my real name, then smiles all around. She's even more beautiful when she smiles..._ He felt intoxicated; his brain was fuzzy and he got the feeling he got when he did loops on his broom during Quidditch practice_. I wonder if she even knows how gorgeous she is. I wonder if she knows what she does to me._

"Right then," Lily's voice made him snap out of his own head. He listened carefully. "Any questions?"

James stared around the room. Everyone seemed to be looking around at one another or shaking their heads. He saw the same to Ravenclaws smile when his eyes passed over them. _What's their problem?_ He asked himself, quirking an eyebrow. His gaze flowed over the crowd, and they rested on a greasy-haired boy with a hooked nose that he hadn't noticed before. His hand was in the air.

James glared in the direction of the boy, his eyebrows slanted slightly with disgust and, almost, happiness. _Excellent,_ he commented vindictively. An icy shiver ran through his body, and he seemed to swell up with loathing. He felt a smile start to twitch at his lips. _Snivellus._

James' hand itched to reach into his pocket, but then remembered who was standing next to him. What, exactly, is the point of hexing greasy old Snivellus? _Lily hates it. And, just because he is the bane of my existence_, James thought dramatically, _doesn't mean I have to prove that I'm better than him… _

"Yes?" Lily's voice rang out from beside him. The cold that had rushed through him slowly ebbed away at the sound of her voice.

"We were all wondering," Severus Snape started, his voice as greasy and ugly as his hair. James saw the smirk. "how a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor like _you _became the Heads this year?"

James's wand was out faster than he could think, and he had strode the short length of the compartment to Snape. The gap was closed in a second, and James could feel his heart pounding against his chest, all the emotions that had vanished before were now alive. His blood was on fire with hate. His wand was pressed against Snape's chest, hard. _How _dare_ he._

James could feel the curse on the tip of his tongue. It was there, right _there,_ but why couldn't he say it? Why… can't…

James glowered down at Snivellus, who looked back with just as much loathing as James felt. But somehow, _somehow_, his hand started to fall down, lower… lower…

And he pocketed it. Suddenly strung with a new perspective, he turned around and strode over to where Lily stood. He grabbed a piece of parchment from the table and looked at Remus for a quill. Remus looked shocked, but then smiled as he handed it over. Soon, James had an inkbottle from a Hufflepuff boy (who seemed to have realized what he was doing and dug into his bag hastily for one) and was scratching away.

…

_What the—_Lily thought, staring curiously at James, who had started writing on a bit of parchment. She stared at him. _He didn't just hex Snape into oblivion…Am I dreaming?_ She had had her wand out, prepared for the strike that she knew was about to come. But it never did. Instead, he had gotten out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and started writing. Writing what?

She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. She was shocked. Utterly, totally completely _shocked._ Is this really James Potter, _the_ James Potter, who would hex you just as soon as look at you, just because he was bored, or feeling the need to show off. And he gave up a fight to write a note to… Professor Slughorn?

She saw James look up. She saw the furious tint in his eye as he said, "You're all dismissed" in a very indifferent tone. It seemed that he was actually abstaining from cursing Snape with every fiber of his moral being and doing the adult thing to do. Lily could almost feel the hatred pulsating off of him, and when she heard his voice she caught the regret. _James Potter just backed away from a potential fight. Now that is something you don't see every day._

Within seconds, all the prefects were out of the compartment. Remus stopped at the door and turned around like he was about to say something. He opened his mouth and shut it again. James looked at him and nodded, which the fellow Marauder returned with a smile. _What_ was exchanged between them, Lily did not know, but she decided not to ask. James seemed to be calming down, but she could tell he was still slightly mad.

There was a long silence between the two. Lily couldn't think of anything to say. He seems different, almost. She wondered why he didn't hex Snape? He always does when he called Lily a Mudblood and James and even his best friend Sirius 'Blood Traitors.' Why didn't he? His wand was there, he easily could've just…

_But you would've been mad, Lily, that's exactly why he restrained himself and you know it._

…

The silence was beginning to get deafening. James finished his writing a minute ago and was now staring out the window determinedly. He didn't know what to say to Lily now. He could not believe that he had just turned down an opportunity to curse Severus Snape for insulting Lily and himself. But in all honesty, James didn't feel the need to. Was there a point, really, to jinx him, if he had never learned the lesson afterward in the past?

_So I wrote to Slughorn,_ James told himself, trying and succeeding to be proud of himself. _I wrote to Slughorn and now perhaps Snivelly will get his badge ripped away, the dirty rotten—_

"Potter?" Lily's voice resonated in the huge compartment. He turned his head slowly. _Back to Potter. Great._ His sarcastic thoughts were pushed away and he responded.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, his face almost expressionless. _What's she going to do?_

"I… well, I just wanted to say that if you keep that up I guess I won't mind working with you for the rest of the year." She smiled slightly, looking awkward but determined with her chin held high and one eyebrow slightly raised. "And, I guess, if we have to work as Head Boy and Girl together then we're going to have to set aside our differences… so… friends?" She held out her hand.

James could hardly believe what he was hearing. Did Lily Evans just ask to be his _friend?_ _The_ Lily Evans, who was so beautiful it hurt, who made his heart jump every time she was in the same room as him, who disliked him so much she would have rather had a chat with the Giant Squid than him…. Was actually offering to be his friend? James returned the smile and nodded.

"Definitely." He took her proffered hand and shook it. They let go rather quickly, though. James couldn't believe his luck. He looked down at the floor in front of him and then back out the window. Lily seemed to take this as an opportunity to go back to the Heads' compartment, and headed for the door.

James didn't know what made him say it, but the words were out of his mouth sooner than he could think them through. "Thanks, Lily. That means a lot."

He looked up at her and met her brilliant green eyes with his own hazel ones. He bit the inside of his lip slightly. _She's so beautiful…Wait a second. What did I just say? That means a lot… I don't want to scare her off! _ The hand that wasn't resting on his lap flew to the back of his head, rubbing his hair slightly. He could feel the heat on his neck. _James, you IDIOT, now she's going to be all mad or scared or something, oh you prat, you're daft, how could you say that without even thinking?_

He felt angry with himself, but Lily didn't seem to notice the comment at all. "Uh, yeah," she said certainly. "Anytime, I guess."

James was on his feet. He felt weird, like whatever he said would have no bearing on their newfound friendship, and opportunity knocked.

"Why do you let them say those things, Lily?" he asked carefully, knowing he might be treading on eggshells.

Then Lily did something that surprised James greatly. She laughed. Oh, how he loved the sound, especially when it wasn't vindictive or icy or even meant to be about him. He was confused, though, and held back a smile. _Her's is so contagious. I could be grinning my ears off right now. But why is she laughing, I mean, Snape's a great ugly git, and he just called her… that! _

"C'mon, don't be thick," said Lily after she stopped laughing. James was slightly insulted at being called dense, but noticed that the smile remained on her face. "It's _Severus Snape_ saying those things. I know he just says it to make himself feel better." She paused, where she opened her mouth as if she were about to say something. Apparently deciding against it, she turned on her heel and made to open the compartment door.

"I'm sorry."

…

Did Lily just hear right? _Do I need to clean my ears?_ Did James Potter really just apologize to her, Lily Evans?

"What for?" said Lily, taken aback. She stared at him, open-mouthed, wondering what he had done. She tried to recall if she had yelled at him previously… but she hadn't, no, she had not. She looked at him curiously.

The pause was short and almost… relieving? James responded shortly, however, with a shrug. He turned back to the window.

"For everything," said James. She could not see his face. She could only imagine what was going through his mind at that moment. But then she realized…

_Everything._ Breaking rules at every possible moment, pranking random and almost always completely innocent people, asking her out so often she felt like she wanted to explode from the sheer annoyance of it. _If that's not everything, than I have no idea what he's on about._

_Wow, he seems so… different? I guess that's a good enough word. More mature, I guess. I haven't seen him pranking anyone yet… but then again, we are still only on the train. He seems like he's changed. Perhaps I never really got to know the real James Potter. Or perhaps receiving the Head Boy badge made him think about his actions and make him grow up a bit. I'm going with the latter. I can't believe he just said that. I mean, is this really him, or am I in some sort of strange dream…?_

He had turned around, he noticed, and was looking very nervous. Her face flushed. She realized she hadn't said a word for at least a minute. She just stood there, completely still, her mouth opening and closing every so often.

"I'm sorry, I must look like some sort of deranged goldfish just standing here gaping." She smiled, trying to lift the tension in the room. James gave her a smirk and chuckled slightly. "But your apology had been fully accepted, I assure you. We, uh, might as well go patrol for a bit, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we'd better. But I have to drop in on my friends for a bit, d'you mind…?" He looked anxious, and happy, exuberant even, as if he was dying to scream but couldn't. Lily understood the feeling all too well.

"No, no, not at all. I have to do the same thing, actually. So, I'll meet you in the Head's compartment in about, uh, twenty minutes?" Lily asked, consulting her watch and making a mental note of when to be back. James nodded and they walked out into the corridor together and soon went their separate ways.

…

As soon as James dropped Lily off at the compartment containing Alice Webster and Frank Longbottom, he hurried toward the center of the train, glancing in every compartment for any sign of the Marauders. There was a smile plastered on his face that just didn't seem to go away; not that James wanted it to or anything. Suddenly, he heard a small explosion to his left and stopped. He looked inside and grinned.

Opening the compartment door, he stepped in to see Sirius and Peter engaged in a heated game of Exploding Snap, with Remus watching intently next to Sirius. All three of them were lightly covered in black soot. A book lay forgotten next to the prefect, the back cover black with burns as if he had thrown it before his face to protect himself from the scene. It was probably a particularly nasty one, but James decided he didn't want to ask.

Nobody seemed to notice he was even there. Remus cheered and laugehd loudly as one of Sirius's cards made a scene exploding right in front of him, singing the side of his face lightly and leaving a dark mark across his cheek. James laughed right out loud as Sirius punched Remus on the arm, who punched him back indignantly. _So like them…_

"PRONGSIE!" Sirius exclaimed jocularly, standing up and striding over to him. His and Peter's game was soon forgotten and a few of the cards exploded in Peter's hand. Nobody seemed to notice. James could feel the grin permanently plastered on his face. _Lily… and me… friends! This is the greatest day of all my almost 17 years…_ He could hardly breathe. He was exuberant, practically radiating happiness as Sirius grabbed his shoulders and gently shoved him onto a comfortable seat. The grin just wouldn't go away.

"What happened, mate? How'd it go?" Sirius asked. His mood seemed unchanged as James watched him happily, sitting across from him on the edge of his seat, looking excited. Peter sat next to him, wearing the same interested expression as Remus, who shifted slightly to look at James.

The words flew out of James's mouth, and soon he was telling Sirius in depth of what had happened in the last half hour, feeling slightly embarrassed and still happy all the same. Sirius had varying expressions that distracted him slightly, but many chortles and some fake tears later, James concluded his story (deciding to leave out the apology that he had said before) with a sentence that made all his friends gasp in shock.

"And then she said, 'If we're going to be Head Boy and Girl together, then we're going to have to set aside our differences… so… friends?'"

…

"And then I said, 'If we're going to be Head Boy and Girl together, then we're going to have to set aside our differences… so… friends?'"

Lily was explaining her story to an interested Frank and Alice. They were sitting across from her, watching and listening with varied expressions. Alice had her elbows propped up on her knees and was watching her intently; Frank, on the other hand, looked incredibly amused.

"You do realize what you just did, right, Lily?" he said lightheartedly, smiling. "You're now friends with James Potter."

Lily sighed dramatically. "I know, I know, but I had to do it, otherwise we'd just be bickering all year."

Frank smiled again. "Well, as long as you don't regret it."

Lily perked up slightly, a mixed look of happiness and yet, confusion forming on her face. "See, I don't think I will. Because that wasn't the end of our conversation. Guess what he did?" she bit her lip, excited to finally tell someone what had happened a short while ago.

"What, _what?_" Alice asked, hopping up once and getting herself more comfortable, but her eyes never left Lily's. "What did he do!"

"He… get this, and I'm really not joking… _apologized_, to _me_, for quote, everything," said Lily, smiling. "It was almost… sweet, of him, really. He was so sincere, too. It was pretty… intense." _Nice word choice, Lily. They probably won't get it at all…_

"He _apologized?_" Alice said loudly, her mouth gaping open. "James Potter apologized to you?"

Lily nodded.

"My God, either he has grown up a lot or he has got it _bad_…" Alice said, more to herself. Lily blushed slightly.

"Or both." Frank said. He had looked thoughtful ever since Lily had told them the news and sat quietly, just listening. "Listen, Lils, I don't mean this to be a joke or anything like that. I have known James for the last six years of my life. He's a great guy, I know personally, and I don't care what you're going to say against that," he said honestly, raising his hand to silence her. She had opened her mouth to talk. She listened intently. _What is he getting at?_

"Anyway, the point is, he only apologizes when he knows he's screwed up. So…don't… don't be rash, k? He's—"

But what, exactly, he was, Lily never found out, for at that exact moment, James popped his head into the compartment they were sitting in. They all turned about to look at him.

"Ready, Lily?" he asked. He looked calm, but happy, and Lily didn't know what to make of it. So she rose to her feet gently and waved a good-bye to Frank and Alice.

"Yeah. Hey, if you see Emmeline, tell her I say hello!" Lily said over her shoulder as an afterthought, thinking of her dorm mate, Emmeline Vance. Emmeline was a stately looking Gryffindor, and had been a good friend of hers since second year. She hadn't seen her yet, and Lily didn't know if she would. She only hoped that they would meet up on the grain, but she knew she wasn't guaranteed anything until later that night. Emmeline was close friends with a lot of Ravenclaws, and she rarely saw her without one of them.

"Sorry I'm late," James told her mechanically as soon as they were out in the hallway. They started walking together. Lily had her hands clasped behind her back comfortably, and James looked just as cozy with his hands in his pockets. He strutted slightly alongside her, but she didn't really care. "Padfoo—I mean, Sirius wouldn't let me go."

"Ah, yes, I have noticed how attached he is to you," said Lily, smiling slightly.

They walked together for some time, just talking, separating fights and solving conflicts, and calming overexcited students down. They took some time trying to convince a scared, mousy-looking first year that there weren't any flesh-eating monsters at Hogwarts, like a rude Slytherin second-year had convinced him. Lily could tell he was Muggle-born, like herself, and remembered when she was his age.

_And how long it's been since then_, she thought, reminiscing.

"Lily?" James' voice rang through her ears and she was sucked out of her memories of Alice way back in first year. "Lily!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, it's just that you were completely zoning on me for a second—"

James never got to finish his sentence, though. They could hear loud voices down the corridor some ways. Lily sighed. She looked at James and they both set off in a run. Lily was surprised at how fast he was, but kept pace with him nonetheless. They soon reached the source of the screaming. Lily rolled her eyes.

…

_Padfoot,_ James thought exasperatedly. He watched the scene before him. There was a crowd around two dark-haired boys, one of which was in the air. Snape was floating upside-down, his foot barely scraping the ceiling. James knew it was Sirius pointing his wand at him, and pushed his way through the crowd anxiously. James was suddenly reminded of a scene way back in fifth year with a wince…

Deciding that now was not the time to be reminiscing, he pulled out his wand quicker than he could blink, and pointed it at Sirius, who was standing with his back to him.

"Padfoot," James said seriously from behind him. Sirius jumped slightly and turned his handsome face around. James could only see half of his expression, but could tell that he was furious. "Put him down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Prongs. You see, Snivellus, here," Sirius gave a jerk of his wand, and Snape hit the ceiling with a loud, sickening _crunch._ James heard Lily gasp next to him. "thought that it would be a funny little something to sneak up on me and bloody me up."

Sirius turned around completely, allowing James and Lily to see the damage. From his left shoulder to the right side of his stomach, Sirius was bleeding freely from a large, deep slice. James' happiness ebbed away as he looked at Sirius. He showed no sign of pain, but James knew he was hurting bad. He looked pale, almost sickly green as he watched James with glaring eyes. Snape fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a second _crunch_. James saw him scramble for his wand, and, being quicker than him, yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Snape's wand flew from his hand and landed in James'. Snape stood furiously, his eyes glaring with a malicious sparkle. James had rarely seen him this angry.

"Give it back, Potter," he said quietly, glowering at, not him, but Sirius. Their eyes never left each other.

"Sorry, but I really don't think that's a good idea," said James, holding it tightly in his left hand. "You're just itching for a good fight, aren't you _Snivellus_?"

James couldn't stop himself. Snape had, after all, just made his best friend bleed, completely mercilessly.

Lily elbowed her way past him. "What happened?" she called out to the witnesses around them. James waited for an answer.

One small third-year Hufflepuff girl stepped forward started explaining what happened to Lily, her eyes big and brown as she pointed at Snape with a strange expression. She was obviously very frightened of Snape, after seeing what had happened. She had a spot of blood on her uniform, James took note. He could not believe what had happened. An unprovoked attack, that was incredibly low…

James rushed over to Sirius, who looked like he was about to buckle. Remus and Peter were at his side, holding him up as best they could, Remus trying to fumble for his wand. Remus looked scared and as sick as James felt. Sirius was pale—very pale. It scared James. He had never seen anything like this, not in all his years at Hogwarts. Sirius looked like he was about to pass out. The wound was deep, and red, and Sirius dropped his façade and let his face contort into pain. He was breathing hard.

James healed the wound with a swish of his wand—the cut was now gone, but the blood was, too. James had no idea what to do. He looked at Remus, and they took him into their nearby compartment and told Peter to stay with him. He and Remus then stepped out into the corridor, their wands raised.

Lily, however, seemed to have taken care of everything. Snape was now bound by invisible ropes on the ground, his waxy skin flushing slightly pink as Lily glowered down at him.

"Everything okay, Lils?" James asked. He felt like he was in shock, and gulped a few times to keep his lunch down. He prayed Sirius would be alright with Peter for a while.

"Oh, brilliant," she replied, a smirk on her face. "This young girl just told me what happened… and what a curious story it is. I'll tell you on our way to the Prefects' compartment. Shall we?"

James nodded and looked at Remus, who inclined his head. "_Mobilicorpus_," James said, and soon Snape was being lifted off the ground and was floating in the air. The three headed in the opposite direction of where they were and Lily started talking immediately.

"Apparently Sirius was just walking down the corridor, minding his own, when he saw Snape and gave him a look. Of deep contempt, but with a smirk, that third-year said. And so, Snape pulled out his wand and muttered something, and in a flash, Snape was in the air and Sirius was bleeding." Lily explained slowly. They soon reached the Prefects' compartment and James threw Snape onto the floor mercilessly. Remus looked almost sorry for him, but then his face changed to a look of revenge, and said nothing. He was still fuming about Sirius, and could only pray that he was alright.

"Excellent. Well, Snape, who'd a thought you knew such Dark magic? Yeah, I know the spell, Snivelly. And I'm not surprised you used it unprovoked. We'll be talking with Slughorn and Dumbledore, mark my words. You'll have lost your badge faster than you can say 'Prefect.'" James said venomously, glaring down at Snape with every bit of remorse and loathing he could muster. Soon (but not without a swift kick to Snape's shin), the three were out in the corridor and back on their way to see Sirius.

James was so concerned, he couldn't take it anymore, and broke out into a run. He was breathing fast and pushing after people. _You'd better be okay, Sirius, or I'll kill you._

…

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to write, but it's a little longer (and slightly more rushed) than the last 2, eh? Anyway… Well, please review! I will bring Kudos for you all if you do!


	4. Brought to you by Marauders, Inc

**Ch. 4:** Brought to you by Marauders, Inc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… most aggrievedly.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, guys. You get extra Kudos for my own procrastination! Actually, this thing was done on Sunday. I just haven't been on. I'm sorry! This one's to both of you!

…

_You'd better be okay, Sirius, or I'll kill you._

James almost passed the compartment that Sirius was being held in as he ran, but quickly grabbed the handle and swung himself back. His feet landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground and he wrenched the compartment door backward. He didn't notice Lily and Remus at his heels, but instead walked in and got on his knees before Sirius, next to Peter. He registered the door shutting behind him.

Sirius was lying there, his face nothing less than pale and green and… dare he say it, scared. Blood stained his sweater like half the front was meant to be red. James saw it drip slightly onto Sirius's hand. He was sweating slightly—James couldn't help but feel brotherly and reach up to wipe it off with his sleeve. He did so, and Sirius smiled appreciatively, though his eyes were shut. James could feel a boiling hate rising in him for Snape, for Snivellus, the dirty, foul snake…

Sirius groaned. James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wound on Sirius's torso. He tried to say a spell, but for some reason, his throat was blocked with a huge lump. He tried to do it wordlessly, but found that his mind was clogged. He had never seen Sirius this bad off. James had seen Sirius hurt many a time before, but seeing all this blood coming from his best friend was making him woozy.

"Move over," Lily whispered gently next to him. He felt the tingles when she touched his shoulder and shoved him slightly, but barely registered them when he got off his knees and moved aside slightly. _Why, oh why didn't I take care of Sirius first? Why did I have to get rid of Snape before I took care of my best friend? What the hell is wrong with me! Way to go, James, Sirius could be very hurt, dammit, what the hell were you thinking!_

James took a sidelong glance at Remus. He looked paler than usual, and was staring at Sirius unblinkingly. His wand was out as if he were about to mend the wounds himself, but looked as though he found himself unable to as well. James understood… and wondered what Lily was doing.

…

Lily suddenly turned around after trying to prod at Sirius' wound with her wand. The blood was disgusting, and gushing all over her wand as she tried to get a good angle. She tried to work fast, but to no avail. _This is pointless, I can't get a good look at it with all this excess fabric hanging around. Oh how I don't want to do this, people won't let me live it down for ages…_

"I hope you don't mind, Sirius," she whispered to him and pointed her wand at his blood-soaked sweater. _Gross. All this blood is making me want to barf. Snape got him good…_

She Vanished Sirius's sweater off of him, which was quickly followed by his undershirt. Lily held in a gasp as she saw the mangled skin still pulsating blood slightly, tearing at what she knew would have normally been a very well-kept chest. She blushed again slightly and said nothing, but instead quickly mended the wound with a series of healing spells that she had learned from Professor Flitwick many years ago, when she had wanted to become a Healer.

Sirius writhed underneath her. She saw the color come back to his face slightly and he opened one eye to look at her. _Good, good, he's up._

"So, Evans, like what you see?" Sirius laughed with a light wince. _So grateful, he is. Apparently I wasn't able to make all the pain go away. What the hell kind of curse did Snape use?_

"Oh, definitely," Lily retorted, her voice dripping with so much sarcasm that she was shocked to find it her own. "Very nice, a huge gory cut straight across your torso. Impossibly attractive."

She saw him smirk slightly at her and she turned away and rolled her eyes. There was a pause, in which Sirius sat up and looked around. Lily objected immediately.

"You need to stay laying down until we get to Hogwarts, Black," she said. She would have normally pushed him straight back down, but the fact that he didn't have a shirt on prevented her from doing this.

"Why?" Sirius retorted immediately, staring at her like she was mad. _Bloody idiot._

"Why? Because you'll pass out, you've lost so much blood. Just lay down until we get to Hogwarts, we're almost there." It was not Lily who spoke, but Remus, from somewhere behind her. _At least he has some sense._ She rounded to look at him; he was very pale. She noticed that James wasn't looking quite himself, either.

"I'll be fine," he protested, but laid down anyway, looking very put out. _Oh sure, listen to Remus,_ Lily thought defiantly.

Lily stood up to leave. _I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to live that one down. Bloody git, he's not even thankful that I just saved him from bleeding to death. None of his stupid friends seemed to be able to perform the stupid Charm. So rude._

She reached the door, and turned back to the rest of the Marauders. "Make sure he stays laying down. If you need me, Potter, I'll be in the Head's compartment."

And she left.

…

_Back to Potter,_ James thought with a mental sigh. He turned to Sirius, who had sat back up.

"Mind lendin' me a shirt, Prongs? Mine's grown legs and walked away on me."

James stared at him. "When you lay back down. You heard Lily. You'll pass out if you do anything."

Sirius scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Prongs, I'm fine. Now, about that shirt…?"

_Isn't he grateful._ James stripped himself of his own uniform sweater and threw it at him quite unceremoniously. Sirius muttered a muffled, "Thanks" as he slipped it over his head.

"You know, Padfoot, they're probably right, you should lay down," Peter said, speaking for the first time since the incident with Snape. James hadn't forgotten he was there, though, but instead focused on Sirius bleeding half to death.

"Oh, go on," Sirius started.

"No, Sirius, it's not a good idea, just lay down and shut up!" Remus retorted forcefully, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him into a laying position. Sirius didn't object, Remus having used his real name, though he still looked put out.

"Now how'm I gonna have any fun?" he muttered, probably more to himself, but James heard him. With a smile, he looked down at Sirius.

"You're not," he said simply, smirking. Sirius looked up at him with his hands behind his head and then stuck out his tongue childishly before looking away.

The pause between them was short. Remus was the one who broke it.

"So what did you do?" he asked, not sounding hesitant in the least. James looked over at him and noticed that he had regained the color in his face and his posture, which had been stiff and straight-backed, seemed to loosen. "To Snape, I mean."

James turned his attention back to Sirius when he snorted angrily. "What did I do? I didn't do a damn thing! I was seriously just walking down the corridor, Moony, to get Pete and me some lunch off the trolley. And who should come along but old Snivellus himself?" James listened intently. Sirius looked defiant, angry, indignant, and spiteful all at once. And James could hear it in his voice… but that was usual, when talking of the greasy git, Severus Snape.

"Yeah, and tell 'um what happened next, Padfoot," Peter said, handing Sirius a Cauldron Cake that they must've retrieved from the trolley earlier. James could hear the anger in Peter's voice as well. He had stood and walked over to sit next to Sirius, James thought it was an act of loyalty. _Good ol' Pete._ He half-smiled, but quickly (and cleverly, he thought) turned it into a curious expression.

Sirius began to talk quickly with his mouth half-full of Cauldron Cake. "Yeah, so we both stop and glare, right? And there are thirty people around watchin', you know? And so, of course, I reach into my pocket for my wand, all ready and waitin' for him to pull something. But he di'int say a word, that's the thing." Sirius rubbed his nose once with his thumb, something that James had noticed he did quite often. "He just pulls out his wand and says sumthin' like, _'Sectasupram_'—no, '_Sectorlampor'_—erm, what was it Wormtail?" Sirius looked over at Peter next to him, who just shrugged.

"But anyway, next thing I know, I've got a great bloody gash along my chest and I'm bleeding half to death." Sirius took the opportunity at the end of his story to finish off the Cauldron Cake in his hand.

"What a story, eh? Wonder why he'd do something like that?" Peter questioned nobody in particular. "I mean, attack you just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Well, it's not like it was unprovoked," said Remus quietly, looking from Sirius, to James, who nodded in understanding.

"Hu?" Peter looked confused. _Go on, _James thought exasperatedly, sighing aloud.

"Look what we've been doing to him for the past six years, Wormtail! If I were him, I'd be bound to do the same thing." James could not believe the words just came out of his mouth after he said them. He wanted to take them back, but also, he didn't. They made sense. At least, they did to James.

"Go on, Prongs, you've hated him since you first laid eyes on him. Don't hand me that."

James stared at Sirius. "I know. I hate him. I despise him. But I'm just saying that he had reason to do it." He shrugged, hoping it looked nonchalant.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius reluctantly. "But that is not stopping me from hexing him with everything I have if he attacks me again."

…

The ride to Hogwarts ended fairly quickly. James had gone back to the Head Compartment after an hour of hanging out with his fellow Marauders, only to discover that Lily was not there: he did not see her for the remainder of the ride, not until the very end.

"Potter!" a voice called through the crowd. James heard it. "Hey—James Potter!"

James recognized the voice. It rang in his ears pleasantly, melodically. He sighed contentedly.

"Ah, Lily, I thought I heard your dulcet tones." He smiled sweetly (and with surprising composure, he thought, for the feeling of sickness and happiness back for the third time that day). "What can I do for you?"

When he turned around to face her, his stomach filled with huge butterflies that floated up to his chest. James saw Lily blush slightly on the apples of her cheeks. _Wow, she even pulls it off when she's blushing. How does she do this to me?_ he thought, thinking of the feeling that was doing an efficient job at engulfing him entirely.

James thought she was about to stammer, but then she seemed to regain her composure and looked up at him, her chin high. His heart pounded so hard against his chest, he was surprised that she couldn't hear it from where she stood, a mere two feet away.

"Just so you know, we have a meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore tonight, after everyone leaves. So, just stay in the Great Hall after the feast. I don't think I mentioned it before—sorry."

"Oh, alright, no it's ok. I'll be there," said James, making sure he gave her a melt-your-heart grin. She seemed unfazed, however, which disappointed him greatly. He watched her turn around and walk away, catching up with two people James knew: Frank Longbottom and Alice Webster. He threw a half-hearty wave at the two of them. Only Frank noticed, however, and he returned it with his free hand (the other was encased by Alice's).

_Ah, Lily,_ James allowed himself to think, sticking his hands in his pockets gently. The feeling of butterflies overwhelmed him still, but he didn't care. He had grown quite used to this sensation. _You are everything. And don't you know it? I wish I could tell you that. But no, not today. One day, yes, I will make sure you hear every single day what you mean to me. But until that day, Lily Evans, you will have to wait._

"Oi!" James heard a voice yell from behind a crowd. He recognized it to be Sirius's. "Would you bloody _move_? You're holding everyone up!"

James turned around and stared at the horde of people behind him, all trying in vain to push past him. It was then that he realized he had been blocking the doorway out of the train. Laughing to himself, he stepped forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lily once more before he got into a carriage. He could see the thestrals. James knew that Sirius could as well, as they had both been present when…

_Always a reminder,_ James thought sadly, staring at the black beast before him. A shudder ran down his spine slightly. He remembered the day it happened. He wished it hadn't… _Mum. Dad…_

…

Lily hopped into a carriage after Alice and Frank. She had yet to spot Emmeline, her Ravenclaw friend, but decided that she would be seeing her at the Feast in a few minutes' time, at least. She leaned against the back of the seat rest behind her, feeling her hair bump up in the back slightly but ignoring it. She stared out the window, only catching flashes of what Alice was saying to her. Lily just watched the scenery roll by… Hogsmeade village… the gates to Hogwarts… the grounds…

_This is the last year, Lily._ She thought to herself. _This is the last year you will have at Hogwarts, and there is no way it is going to be bad. This year will be great. You've got your favorite subjects, you're in the top five of your class, and James Potter is at your side as Head Boy._

_Wait. _

_Did I really just think that?_

_Oh my god I'm losing my mind. Oh gods, I can't believe I just said it would be a good thing he's working beside me!_

… _well, _a small voice protested in the back of her head. _He does seem a lot more responsible, Lily. You have to give him credit for doing the right thing when it came to Snape today._

_So what?_

_And you're friends now. You decided to take the initiative and do that, Lily. You can't say it will be terrible because now he is your friend, and he will carry his load. You know that._

_But…_ she objected to herself. _Look at who we're talking about, he's superficial, haughty, arrogant, presumptuous, conceited…_

She paused. The voice in the back of her head just said something very… very what, exactly? Wise? Smart? …. completely idiotic? Lily couldn't decide.

_Care to re-evaluate James Potter?_

…

Lily didn't understand what her head was getting at, or why she even heard that voice in the first place. Was it her conscience? She did not know, but one thing she did know was that it was right, no matter how much she wanted to hex it to nothing, she knew it was right. And she didn't want to believe it. There was just something about him that was different…

"Liiiiily…" she heard Alice call out to her from the seat across. She snapped her fingers impatiently, and Lily jumped. "Oi, wake up, smell the roses, we're here!"

"Oh, right…"

Lily stood and jumped out, forgetting the steps, and landing on the ground. She turned and waited for Frank and Alice to climb their way out of the horseless carriage. Once they were beside her, they joined the droves of students headed toward the large, beautiful castle that was Hogwarts. Lily smiled up at its animosity, holding tightly to the feeling of being at a second home for the very last time. At that thought, the smile disappeared and she trudged in the door behind some fourth years.

_Alas_, Lily thought_, the last time I'll enter this school for the Welcoming Feast. How depressing is that?_

Lily followed the crowd into the Entrance Hall and thus, through the doors to the magnificent Great Hall. She took in its floating candles and enchanted ceiling, while breathing in the aromas of an excellent meal that was hanging in the air, as if the Feast were simmering and waiting. Oh, how she loved the smell, of chickens and hams and potatoes and treacle tarts, steak-and-kidney puddings….

Lily clamped her hands together and held them up to her chest, a contented grin on her face. She felt like she was floating toward the long Gryffindor table at the far side of the Hall. _Oh, I just love the cooking here… the house elves are really wonderful._

Students swarmed in around her. She felt Alice take a seat to the right of her, and then noticed Frank on the other side of her best friend. She turned to the dark-haired girl and grinned a sad smile.

"Oh, Alice, can you believe it? This is the last Welcoming Feast we will ever go to!" she half-proclaimed, feeling a pit of sorrow in her stomach.

"I know, Lily, I know. Sad, isn't it?" Alice responded. "I'm starving. I hope the Sorting goes quickly."

And it did. The nervous-looking crowd of first year students ambled their way up to the three-legged stool. They looked so… vulnerable, Lily thought, as she remembered when she first came to Hogwarts. She felt the same way, when she sat down on that stool with that tattered, imposing-looking hat on her head. And what a sigh of relief she had given when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"…

Dumbledore stood after the Sorting hat placed "Zeller, Augustus" into Hufflepuff. The chattering crowd soon fell silent, and the old, wizened wizard started to speak.

"To the first years, I would like to personally say Welcome to Hogwarts. To the older students, I would like to say Welcome Back. And to you elder students, please allow your minds to wander as I explain a few things to our newcomers." Dumbledore smiled at them all, and as if with a ripple effect, the hall burst into very quiet whispering. Dumbledore trudged on, only noticing the young, nerve-wrecked first year students in each house.

Lily allowed her mind to go free. She stared around the Hall, taking in old faces, smiling at familiar ones that caught her eye, and glancing up and down the table.

"Wonder what the Marauder's are cooking up this year?" Lily heard Frank ask from two seats away from her. She stared down moodily at her plate.

"I hope nothing," she responded, more to herself than to her two friends.

"Why?" Alice inquired. Lily gave a resigned sigh.

"C'mon, Alice, they do something stupid and immature every year."

"Yeah, but at least it's always harmless," Frank retorted quickly, looking over at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily said, raising her voice to more of a half-hoarse whisper. She lowered it quickly when she noticed a few people turning to look at her. "Or have you forgotten already what they did to the Slytherins, just last year?"

Alice had to put a fist in her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. Frank snorted into Alice's shoulder and they both shook with silent laughter. Lily couldn't help it. She smiled.

"Oh, alright, I guess the shrunken-heads thing was kinda funny," said Lily honestly, reminiscing. "I guess it was only stupid because I thought they were so immature."

"Glad to see you've finally made light of things, Lil—ooh!"

"Ooh!" was right. Alice started digging into every single one of the plates, bowls, and dishes before her with haste and hunger. Lily's stomach growled impatiently as the scent of all her favorite foods filled her nose. The Welcoming Feast had finally begun!

…

It was not more than five minutes into the Feast when they did it. There was a huge, deafening explosion that resounded throughout the Great Hall, causing many people to scream out of the suddenness, but everyone was smiling within a few seconds' time. Lily was on her feet in an instant, ready to yell, hand out a detention or two, but instead, as she looked up at what floated above her, found herself grinning from ear to ear.

…

"Beautiful," James heard Sirius whisper, both boys grinning famous grins.

They, the four Marauders, had just set of a collection of brand new Dr. Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks, causing explosions and smiles and mayhem all around. The fireworks were bright and flamboyant, sparkling above them all, in all colors of the rainbow. A few were charmed to look like dragons, fire breathing and ferocious. James remembered performing the charm on those. He laughed right out when he saw his creation shower the Slytherin table with sparks from its mouth.

_Beautiful is right, Padfoot_, James thought, but he wasn't talking about the show they just started. He just found Lily through the crowd, looking happy, happier than James had ever truly seen her. He felt his chest flutter, his heart twisted… he had caused her happiness, and it wasn't even sardonic or sneer, it was pure happiness! James wanted to jump and scream and float up and ride on top of one of the dragons that he had charmed and scream his lungs out for the entire Great Hall to hear.

A second, quieter explosion filled the Hall just then. Apparently, Sirius wasn't done. "And for the finale," he whispered in James' ear, though James had an idea what was coming…

Brought to you by 

_Marauders, Inc._

The trademark words floated over the Great Hall doors, red, gold, and vibrant, turning the dim-lit hall a bright shade of reddish-orange. A huge lion's head floated next to it, and it roared deafeningly, filling the hall with its animalistic call. The sound filled James up, and the desire to scream his heart out pounded against his heart, but he fought it desperately and successfully.

James heard Peter let out a whoop of joy and everyone clapped and cheered. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood, bowed, and sat back down, grinning their ears off and laughing exuberantly at the sight they created.

"The lion head _roaring_, Prongs! You are _brilliant_!" Peter said, clapping him on the back.

"Cheers, mate," James said, wiping his eyes. "Props to Moony for everything else though."

Remus smiled humbly, laughing all the same. "Oh, what a year it'll be."

…

**Author's Note:** I guess that is where I will leave off. I liked this chapter. Wow, this story is kinda going slow but hell, that is fine by me! I hope you all like this one, cuz I know I did. Leave good reviews… or flames, whatever tickles your fancy, I guess. Kudos to my homedawgs Moony4Moony and PsychoLeopard!


	5. Powerful Words

**Ch. 5:** Powerful Words

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you recognize!

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello, loves! I'm writing this chapter super-fast so you lot can have an update! XxShadowedDreamsxX n' Crafty Rabbit, you guys rock my mismatching socks! Rabbit, don't worry, you'll have chapter 6 dedicated to you. Don't you feel special? Remember… Nate IS meatloaf…

This one goes out to you, XxShadowedDreamsxX!

…

James could not have agreed more with Remus's statement as the clapping and whooping died down and everyone tucked in. The Feast's pleasant aromas were worthy of kings, James decided as he dug in.

Four courses and a thousand stuffed stomachs later, Dumbledore stood up to speak. The entire Great Hall was silent, James noticed, as soon as Dumbledore's chair scooted backward. McGonagall unnecessarily tapped her cup with her fork, and the sound resonated off the spacious walls.

And then, Dumbledore began to speak in his loud, booming, and yet still somehow calm and gentle voice. James listened intently, blocking out Sirius and Peter whispering beside him. He desperately wanted to live up to the shiny, silver badge he now proudly wore on his chest.

"Well, now that we are all digesting yet another marvelous feast, I beg a few moments of all your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he started. "Firstly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that magic is _not_ to be used in the corridors, and that a list of banned objects have been posted in each Common Room. Which, I regret to inform you, includes those lovely fireworks displayed this evening by four of our elder hands."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked over his horn-rimmed glasses at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James's friends beamed proudly, but he could feel his neck prickle with the smallest amount of shame. He just couldn't resist a bit of start-of-term fun…

Dumbledore had continued speaking, so James racked his brain from his thoughts and started listening again. "Quidditch tryouts for all houses will be held on the third weekend of September.

"As some of you may have noticed, a new face has joined our ranks. None other than Professor Alastor Moody, a highly respected auror from the Ministry of Magic, will take up Defense Against the Dark Arts as a teaching position. Good luck, Professor."

Dumbledore waved his arm to his right, where sat a young man. Or at least, that's what James thought he was. He had a mat of seemingly unkempt hair and a somewhat scarred face. James wasn't sure what to think, as he looked the young professor over. _It doesn't matter now, _thought James,_ I'll find out soon enough what he's like. I think I have heard of him though…._

"And a few of you may have noticed that familiar face is now missing from the staff's table. That face is Professor Treleven, who has decided that it would be best for her to spend time with her family and friends for the time being, something I recommend to every one of you.

"And now, I am afraid that a less enlightening subject has fallen upon us. I will go further than to recommend anything." Dumbledore paused slightly, looking seriously around at them all. When he started to speak again, he said his words slowly, as if trying to emphasize his point a hundred times more than was normal for any other time he spoke. "There are dark times upon us. You all know that there is a Dark Wizard rising amongst the world, who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

A few people gasped. James clamped his mouth shut and looked at the floor before him. He couldn't think about it. He just couldn't. He _wouldn't_…

"Some of us have lost those we know to the fight against this Dark Lord—" James bit his lip hard, but managed to look back up at Dumbledore expressionlessly. "—and know the right thing to do. I must say, however, that some of us are fairly ignorant in the subject. What simply must be said, then, is choose your friends wisely. Know the situations you put yourself in. But most importantly, keep your spirit alive. Live and let live. You shall see."

The whole hall seemed to be contemplating his words. They were silent, but James knew they all looked round at one another as if every one was asking themselves the exact same question.

_Who can I trust?_

…

Lily let out a very shaky breath. Her eyes had not left Dumbledore for an instant since he had started speaking. She had listened so hard she thought her ears would pop from her sheer determination to find out anything hidden in his words. Lily recounted everything the great Headmaster had uttered slowly.

"Powerful words…" she noted aloud to herself. She glanced down the table at the Marauders. _Very powerful words, indeed. Live and let live…_

She sighed inwardly and looked over at Alice, who was leaning into Frank for support. She looked pale, scared, as if a sudden feeling of nostalgia had settled over her at Dumbledore's moving words. Lily shook at the expression on Alice's face, and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Lily questioned, concerned, as she laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. Alice shuddered.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice shaking heavily. She did not turn to look at Lily, which made her throat tighten even more. "Yeah, just, a little taken, you know? I just… never saw it before. Live and let live… That man… is brilliant."

Alice turned to her finally and smiled. Lily returned it, though not fully convinced that her very best friend was fine. However, deciding it was best to go against her judgment, she looked back up at Dumbledore, who was staring around at them all with a concentrated look. There was no familiar, famous twinkle in his eyes. Instead, it was earnest, engaged, and almost piercing. Lily didn't know how to feel.

The silence was emanating. Finally, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"On a much happier note, you are now free to go to your dormitories and get some rest. Goodnight."

He raised his arms jovially. Lily noticed the flash of happiness and intelligence in his eye, and she smiled slightly. There was a shuffle of chairs as every one student in the Great Hall stood and headed toward the door. Every one student, of course, except Lily, and her Head counterpart, James.

…

"Comin', Prongs?" Sirius voiced from somewhere nearby. James heard him and turned somewhat slowly. He shook his head almost sadly.

"Meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall," he uttered. "Head duties."

Sirius gaped at him for a few seconds. James stared right back with a half-frown on his face. But it was Peter who spoke next.

"Ah, well, we all know Prongs isn't gonna be able to have any fun nowadays, Padfoot. C'mon, let's go cause a ruckus without him."

Peter tugged on Sirius's sleeve and Sirius half-grinned at James, who returned it happily. He was glad that his friends understood so well, and if they didn't, he did not know what he would do. _Gotta love those guys,_ he thought loyally. _Poor Padfoot, having to cause trouble without me tonight. Ah, well…_

The Great Hall emptied gradually, and James took a deep breath before he stood up and walked over to where Lily was standing. She looked as if she was patiently waiting, which made James smile. His heart fluttered again, and they walked side-by-side up to the Staff Table.

…

Dumbledore greeted them with a smile, at which Lily let out a quiet sigh of relief. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress stood before her. She noticed that the other professors had dispersed and obviously left, for they were alone in the ominous Great Hall. It seemed much larger than it even was before, when it was jam-packed with a thousand, chattering witches and wizards. Lily felt very inconspicuous at that moment.

"I see that you have both accepted your duties in the fullest. Congratulations," said Dumbledore. The smile never left his wrinkled face.

"Yes, Congratulations Evans, Potter," Professor McGonagall said kindly, tipping her head in the direction of each of them as she spoke. Lily swore she saw pride in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash. Or had it been there at all?

Lily didn't speak, but merely let her lips turn up obligingly, feeling rather proud. Professor McGonagall had never congratulated her, personally. Let's just say that Transfiguration was not Lily's most potent subject. There was a pause between them all and Lily bit her lip, not really knowing what to say.

"You're both crazy, you know that?" James said suddenly, looking from Professor Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall.

Lily's mouth fell open and she looked at the boy next to her quizzically. _Did he really just say that, or am I losing my mind? Did he just call the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry CRAZY?_ She shook her head, at which he smiled without regret. _Like he doesn't even care. How typical is that? Stupid Potter._

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter, however, I am quite certain that you are fully qualified for this job, as, if you recall, we discussed earlier this summer." Lily could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at James. She could not believe that James was going to get away with that, but then it went off in her head like a light bulb. _Duh, Lily, he's probably been to his office a hundred times in the past 6 years, what with all the trouble he's caused! Of course they're on good terms. That's terrible, getting in trouble enough to know the Headmaster._

"Moving along. This meeting is only going to be very abrupt, I'm afraid. Firstly, do you have any questions for myself or Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to his right where the professor stood.

Lily shook her head. She knew her duties and she knew them well. James however, spoke up.

"Do we have our own common room?" he asked.

Dumbledore held up a hand and responded, "You are getting ahead of me, Mr. Potter." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "You may go if you so desire, Minerva, if they've no further questions."

Professor McGonagall, suddenly seeming very tired indeed, nodded at the three of them in turn. "Good luck, you two. I expect you will need it." and with a swish of her robes, she was out the side door to the Great Hall. Lily watched her go, listening to the loud echoes of her footsteps as the sound bounced off the walls. Again, she was reminded of how imposing the Great Hall seemed to be and looked around hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to say; she had never actually had a proper conversation with the Headmaster, and James being completely silent didn't help either…

…

As soon as the door shut behind Professor McGonagall, James snapped his attention back to Dumbledore instantaneously. His blood was hammering in his ears, _thump… thump… thump…_he was astounded that neither Lily nor Dumbledore had mentioned that awful racket. There he was, with Lily, side by side, barely inches apart. He wanted to lean right over and…

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting James's mind wanderings. James had a god-awful feeling that he could see what James was seeing, which made him grimace wryly. Dumbledore swished past them and, turning on their heels, James and Lily followed him out the main Great Hall door.

Nobody said anything, which made James want to scream into the quiet. He heard nothing except the soft padding of their shoes hitting the cold floor. He peaked over at Lily, who was staring straight ahead, looking exactly how James felt: disturbed by the quiet. He looked at Dumbledore's back.

"Where are we going, Professor?" he asked, trying to sound polite but knowing he seemed impatient. Dumbledore stopped abruptly (and when he did, both James and Lily nearly ran into him).

"Why, we are going to your dormitory," he responded simply with a kind look. Dumbledore turned and started walking once more.

"Oh, wicked, so we do have our own common—"

"Dormitory? We have a whole dormitory to ourselves?" Lily cut him off. He looked at her, his stomach hosting its own three-ring circus. _Wait, _he thought,_ he did say dormitory, didn't he?_

"Yes, I am afraid you do," Dumbledore said without looking at them. James heard the smile in his voice.

"So all of our stuff will be in there?" Lily asked. She seemed distressed at something; he couldn't tell what.

_Um, hello, she doesn't want to have a dormitory with you,_ a little voice inside the back of James's head retorted scathingly. James mentally kicked the little voice further back inside his head and continued to follow Dumbledore.

"No, not all of our things, Miss Evans. Only half. You are, of course, still permitted to sleep in Gryffindor Tower if you so desire. The other half of your things will be there. However," Dumbledore paused. He still hadn't looked around at them. "a few more personal items have been stored here by the House Elves tonight. Ah, here we are."

They had stopped before an ample painting of a young griffin, which roared almost childishly at their arrival. James grinned expressively when he saw the winged lion.

"Tenderfoot?" James asked inquisitorially. "S'that you?"

…

"Master Prongs," the little eagle-lion replied, flapping its tail out behind it importantly. Lily was rather shocked at how low the child griffin's voice was. It looked rather small against its dark background, and though it was only a young one, it looked important, omnipotent even, as it sat there on its hind legs, its tail waving behind him sophisticatedly. Lily stared.

"Ah, I see you two have met," Dumbledore said. Lily saw his mustache twitch with amusement. Lily stared. _How on Earth does he know this little guy?_

"We have," Tenderfoot proclaimed in his slow, deep voice. "These are the Head Students, I take it?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. Lily looked from one to the other. There was a pause, in which Tenderfoot broke with grace.

"Are you quite out of your mind, Albus?"

Lily couldn't help it. She laughed right out. Realizing what she did, she clamped a hand over her mouth. James turned around and grinned at her. She saw the three staring at her and blushed, her neck and ears burning with embarrassment. Tenderfoot waved his tail mischievously and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, good Tenderfoot, but the question of my sanity is not the matter at hand. We must choose a password for these young adults, don't you agree?"

Tenderfoot nodded in his wise manner, his elegant white feathers shining against an unknown light source. Lily watched in amazement as the young griffin stood on all four legs and spread its wings, as if it were sensing danger. Its amber eyes flashed. Before she thought about looking around for whatever was nearby, however, she saw the playful glint in his eye and continued to look in awe.

"What," Tenderfoot proclaimed, his voice sounding so… Lily couldn't describe it. "is your password, Master Prongs and Mistress Fire-Hair?"

_Fire-hair?_ Lily couldn't stop smiling. This painting seemed so different than the others. It made her feel… important, special even.

"Chanceux," James said instantly. Lily stared at him curiously. _What was that, French?_ (**A/N:** sorry if I'm terribly wrong on that, there. If I am, my deepest apologies.)

"Sounds good to me," she responded, deciding it would probably be best not to argue. She would probably memorize it anyway.

Tenderfoot's wings flapped once, and he stated, "Chanceux it is. Welcome to the Head Dormitory."

He swung forward. Dumbledore stepped in front of her but James let her pass through with a wave of his hand. She took is proffering and rested her foot on the floor before her. She gasped.

The room that she had just walked into was smaller than one would expect, but magnificent. The walls were a rich, deep red, accentuated by a stone fireplace that took up nearly half of one wall, giving it an old Victorian look. It was a simple common room, Lily decided, as she saw but one very comfortable-looking couch and two plush chairs, surrounding a dark wooden table. The lighting was dim. Lily saw no windows, but instead (where she decided a window should be), a vast pair of bookshelves, covering a wall and a half, so towering that she thought there ought to be a ladder to reach the top shelf. Allowing her eyes to scan over the two chairs identical to those by the fireplace and a tall floor lamp, she found a rolling ladder that curved the bookshelves.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow is right," agreed James. She looked at him; he was looking around with the same awed expression that Lily knew was plastered on her face. "I've never seen anything like it."

Lily couldn't agree more; she had been to many beautiful places in her life, but she had never, in all her 16 years, seen anything such as this. _Simplicity is beauty_, she remarked as she took it all in. _I can't believe I'm going to be living here._

"Your dormitories," Dumbledore said suddenly. Lily had almost forgotten he was there, but followed where he pointed with his hand to the wall to their left. There was a short wooden door with designs of lions and eagles and griffins carved into it and an ancient-looking doorknob. James took the initiative and stepped past her, and he twiddled the door handle. It creaked as he turned it, as did the door when he pulled.

Lily followed him into a rather spacious but short hallway. On the wall opposite, Lily saw two doors; both looked as ancient as the first with old, tarnished handles and intricate details in the wood. A dull gold plaque on each door bared their names and positions as Head Boy and Girl.

"Feel free to explore to your hearts' desires," Dumbledore said. Lily looked round at him and he smiled. "If you have no further inquiries then I will take the initiative to leave, and let you get some well-deserved rest. Goodnight, Miss Evans. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

And with that, Dumbledore was gone. Lily heard the portrait open with a small scuffle and shut once more, leaving the two in silence.

Lily's eyes fell on James as she turned her head back. He was watching her; they made eye contact. Lily was confused. _Why's he watching me? Oh, god, do I have something on my face?_

Lily rubbed at her cheek slightly, feeling strangely self-conscious. James quirked his eyebrow, and then turned and stepped into his own room. She thought she saw his ears turn red, but she might've imagined it. Lily noticed that his door didn't squeak. Following his actions, Lily turned the knob to her own room and pushed the door in.

Lily looked around with a second gasp tonight. Her room was positively marvelous! It was huge; the size of her new common room and more. The walls were a pale color—was it crème? Her eyes flowed across the room. She had a green-sheeted, canopied bed and a wardrobe, each in a dark, ebony wood, and a bedside table. She saw a monstrous vanity on another wall, and a painting or two on the large walls. A second, smaller bookshelf than in the Common Room resided in one corner, and next to it, placed two pale green chairs. There was a second fireplace, she saw, which was smaller than the one in the common room but looked as though it was sturdy. The mantle was lined with photos. Walking over, she looked at each one in turn; Lily and Alice way back in first year… Lily and Emmeline… Lily and her parents… She smiled.

Continuing her walk around the room, she stopped before the large vanity and looked at her face in the mirror. She touched the spot where she had rubbed her cheek just moments before. _Why should I care if I had something on my face?_ She dropped her hand and frowned, just looking at herself. Her dull, dark red hair, her annoyingly bright green eyes, and her white, freckle-blanketed skin made her feel disgusting and suddenly self-conscious. _What the hell am I thinking? There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way I look… is there?_

_Well…_ objected a little voice in her head,_ if your skin was darker or your hair was lighter, or both, you would've probably had gotten a boyfriend by now._

She inwardly winced at the candidness of the statement. She just stared into her own eyes for a bit, sulking. _Maybe if I wasn't so terribly ugly, I _would_ have a boyfriend by now. Honestly, am I that hard on the eyes?_ She was angry with herself, wishing so dearly that she looked more like her mother, when she heard a voice behind her.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look, Lily Flower," James voiced from her doorway. She looked in the mirror and saw him staring around her room, his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. She blushed slightly, noticing that it made her look even more terrible than she already did (_Ugh, is that even possible?_ She thought scathingly).

"_Don't_ call me Lily Flower," she said. She felt anger bubbling in her for a reason she couldn't fathom. Perhaps it was because the compliment he had paid her cleverly laced between short words gave her a feeling she didn't like; confusion and flattery. She had never received any compliments from anyone other than her teachers telling her she did excellent work on a homework assignment or from James Potter himself. She felt the anger bubbling and could see an argument coming on.

…

"I'm sorry," James said quickly, knowing it was probably a very stupid thing for him to say, no matter how true it was. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything—"

"Yeah, well, you did, didn't you?" Lily retorted, snapping. James wondered why she was so angry; he had just paid her a simple compliment, that's all. It's not like it wasn't _true_.

There was a pause, in which Lily promptly started reorganizing pictures on her mantle. James wondered what was going on. _Didn't she just make friends with me no less than 2 hours ago? What's with the sudden change of heart?_ Thinking this, he felt his heart sink into his stomach, dropping… dropping… he was surprised it didn't literally hit the floor and smash at the look on Lily's face. She didn't look angry. She seemed… he didn't know. Was it embarrassment, or… what? James had absolutely no idea what he'd said, either…

Deciding that silence was getting him absolutely nowhere, he changed the subject. "I like your room. It's very _you._" He looked around. He was right; everything was bright and pure and seemed to give off a warm, sentimental, caring atmosphere. It was very _Lily._

"Oh?" she responded, now sounding lighthearted. She turned to stare at him almost coldly, but not quite. She seemed to have warmed up a little bit.. James noticed how sick he felt when their eyes met. "And how would _you_ know what I'm like, Potter?"

_Potter. When she called me James on the train, was it only because of the company? At least she's warmed up a bit now.._

"Just do." James wondered if he would be crossing a line when he said, "Everything in here is so brilliant, and sophisticated, and… beautiful. It just seemed to be a room you ought to have."

Lily continued to stare at him, looking as though she were angry again. James wasn't sure, so quickly continued, "I mean, my room's just like _me_—loud, annoying, and full up to the brim of Quidditch." It was true. "C'mon, I'll prove it to you."

And he walked out the door, praying that Lily had followed him. He walked down the hall and jiggled the doorknob to his own room. He pushed it open for Lily, who had thankfully (and surprisingly) followed him. She stepped in, and James followed her. He stared at the back of her head, shaking.

_Oh god,_ he thought, realizing that he should've thought this through. _Oh god, Lily Evans is in my bedroom… alone… with me…_ He thought he was going to faint. He was shaking and he felt a sweat drop on his forehead. _Oh bloody hell, say something, Prongs!_

"See?" he said, gesturing around the room. It was identical to his room at his home with a few added features—hardwood floors, a nightstand, a wardrobe, a desk, a large fireplace with seating, and a picture-covered mantle… A single Quidditch poster hung on the wall above his desk, next to which stood his Nimbus 1700. "Loud, annoying, and full up to the brim of Quidditch."

"You are such a liar," Lily said. She was smiling as she turned to face him. He thought he would pass out right then and there. Her eyes flashed a beautiful shade of green, coming alive and dancing as the light from the fireplace hit them. He gulped.

"Am not. See—full up to the brim of Quidditch!" He pointed to the single poster and his broomstick.

"Oh, yes, I can see that much," she replied sarcastically. "Where's the loud and annoying bit?"

James looked around quickly and found what he was looking for. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a framed picture. Lily soon followed to where he stood. He showed the picture to her.

She laughed, right out loud. James grinned (_She was just pissed and now she's laughing. You still got it, Prongs._), chuckling slightly as he looked down at the framed, moving photograph. It was of, none other, than Sirius Black himself, resting his gloriously dry head and hands atop of James's, who looked slightly disheveled and completely soaked.

"My, don't you look pleased?" said Lily, still smiling. James thought he could die happy at the expression he knew he had caused. "What did he do?"

"Dumped water on me, that git," he laughed. "He _claims_ he was trying to wake me up. Said he needed to tell me something _life-and-death _important but I was 'too busy dreaming of Miss L—"

He stopped abruptly and sucked in a deep breath. _Oh, shit._

…

Lily stared at him, wondering why he stopped telling her the story, which she had found quite amusing with the accompany of the picture. "Of Miss…?"

"Of Miss—leading Owls, that's what," said James, raising his eyebrows slightly and their eyes met. Lily looked at him, trying to find a hint as to if he were telling the truth. She could find nothing, however; either he was telling the truth or he was a very skilled liar.

"Misleading owls?" she asked. _What the—?_

"Yep. Misleading owls. It's a—er, a private joke," he explained with a smile. She tipped her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow, but decided she would not inquire any further.

"Hmm. Well, I'd best be off, then," she said, looking at her watch and heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" he asked her. She turned on her heel and gaped at him.

"Elsewhere, obviously. If you must know, it'll probably be to bed… I'll see you tomorrow, James."

…

_That was so close_, thought James, his pulse returning to normal from where it had been a mile a minute just seconds ago. _I can't believe I almost told her! How disastrous would that have been!_

_You know, it wouldn't have been that bad. At least you would feel better about it._

_Yeah, but not right after we just became friends _today!_ I don't think that would be a very good idea, you idiot._

Deciding that it was obviously pointless to argue with himself, James looked down at the picture he held in his hand. Smiling, he set the picture of Sirius and himself back in its place upon the mantle.

He felt restless. He wanted to go outside in the pouring rain and play Quidditch until he could move no more, or until sunrise, whichever came first.

He knew, however, that Filch locked the doors to the grounds at 9 o'clock. It was now 8:50, he determined by consulting his watch, but he knew that, from where he was, he would not be able to get outside without anybody noticing, whether underneath his inherited Invisibility Cloak or not.

Sighing, he flopped down on his bed. He was unsurprised at how comfortable it was. He looked around at his nightstand. It was missing something… something important. He frowned, and then, caught by a stroke of brilliance, looked in the drawer that was part of the nightstand.

"Ah, those house elves… never miss a beat," he proclaimed happily, picking up the picture and setting it atop the stand. A fifteen-year-old, angry Lily yelled at a younger version of himself and he couldn't help but smile.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he whispered to himself, feeling sick to his stomach and happy and determined and crazy all at once. "If only you knew what you do to me…" And with that, James Potter was fast asleep on top of his covers, still in his school uniform.

…

**Author's Note:** Hullo, all! I'm down with this chapter. It's kinda boring, but that is ok! IDK what's with the title, Powerful Words, but I thought it sort of fit. Anyway, R&R, please! Kudos to my homedawgs who review!


	6. Chanceux

**Ch. 6:** Chanceux

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hello, loves! Sorry it's been so long my updating. It's Homecoming week, and since I'm so full of school spirit, I'm active in _everything_. I'm sure some of you understand. Anyway, I will write this now and try my hardest to get it posted ASAP! Thanks to you who reviewed!

(Oh, and unspokenpurity, you're too kind! Thanks so much for your review! It's so weird that your screen name, Unspoken Purity, was my AIM screen name for an entire year! Just a little background info.)

_To you, Crafty Rabbit!_

…

"Prooooongs," a voice whispered above him. He could feel a jabbing pain in his side and half-opened one eye lazily. "Prongs, m'boy, time to get up…"

"Mmmno," James protested, shutting his eye once more and turning on his side. He hid his face in his pillow sleepily. "Go 'way, you git."

"Go away? Git? Let me think about that," the voice replied, louder this time, but only just. "How about no."

James felt the stabbing in his side increase pressure, and jerked out of its way. However, by jerking out of the line of fire, he soon found himself in the air and suddenly collided with the hardwood floor. He groaned, knowing full well that it was much too early to even be thinking about waking up. Realizing now, as the cold air brushed against his skin, that it was impossible to go back to sleep, he stood.

"Why do you do this to me?" he said to the voice, turning around and rubbing his eyes to see none other than Sirius Black himself, alone, holding a lantern that glowed in the dark room. "How'd you get in here?"

Sirius stared at him for a second and replied, "How d'you think? I walked up to young Tenderfoot there and said the password."

It was James's turn to stare. He looked at him, dumbfounded. "How d'you know the password? It's the first day; I haven't seen you since we made it."

Sirius laughed and sat down on the bed. "C'mon, Prongs, I may have been born yesterday but I stayed up with you all night." James's confusion was apparently visible on his face as Sirius looked over his shoulder at him. "Chanceux, I don't know how many times you've said that to me in the past… I don't even know how long. I was making fun of you for knowing French. You told me that it would come in great handy in the future, and that very same day, everything that could go wrong, did. You got a 'T' on your Charms test, McGonagall gave you three weeks' detentions, Snape attacked you from behind and sent you to the hospital wing with a broken arm, and when you came back, you made a fool out of yourself in front of Evans and the entire school by charming the lot of the Slytherin table to stand up and dance, when it backfired on you."

Sirius wasn't looking at him, and James's mouth fell open.

"See?" Sirius said, turning fully around to look at him. "I _know._" He tapped his temple with his finger and smiled.

"How do you remember that?" James asked, perplexed. The memories of that day came flooding back into his mind like a waterfall, and he just shook his head. He couldn't believe Sirius just remembered something like that.

Sirius shrugged and answered in a nonchalant tone, "Just do." He paused. "So, Prongs, how was your first night here in this lovely dormitory?"

"Lovely," James replied contentedly, sitting back down on the bed next to Sirius and smiling.

"Ooo, did something… happen, Prongsie?" Sirius asked, smiling in a questioning way. James couldn't help but grin as he watched Sirius. How Sirius ever got along getting up as early as it was, James had no clue, because even though it was hardly dawn out, he was awake and lively as ever.

James shook his head. "No, nothing _happened,_ Padfoot, we didn't even talk much, but she didn't yell either. Hey, come see this." James stood, trying to change the subject. He walked over to his fireplace, definitely taking in how cold the hardwood floor felt beneath his toes. He picked up the same picture he had told Lily about last night and shoved it into Sirius's hands, who had followed him over.

Sirius laughed a barkish laugh, at which James grinned. "Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Sirius responded jovially, grinning from ear to ear as he handed the picture back. "I was actually considering doing that to you this morning to see if _you_ remembered. I can't believe you've still got this picture, Prongs."

"Well," James retorted, falsely becoming very serious. "It's not like I wanted a constant reminder of what a terrible bloke you've been these past years. The house elves kept it."

"Oh yes, and since I'm such a bloke I think I'll…" Sirius ran back to James's bed and grabbed the photo frame off his nightstand. James watched him turn around with a glint in his eye as he said, "take this picture and show Miss Evans just how much you fancy her, eh?"

Sirius started toward the door. James stared in shock. _Did that bloke just say what I think he just said?_

"Oh, _Lily…_" Sirius said in a singsong voice, staring at James as he walked through the door with the portrait behind his back.

"That…. _idiot…_" James said. He bolted out of his door.

…

"Oh, _Lily…_" Someone called out, their tones ringing throughout her large room. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't distinguish who it was. It definitely wasn't Potter. He was probably still asleep, being the lazy bum he was. Lily had been up for nearly an hour now, after showering in a large, luxurious marble bathroom (which she had discovered earlier this morning behind a small and plain wooden door), she had already dried her hair and gotten dressed. She sighed and continued to brush her hair at her vanity. _Wait,_ she thought, stopping mid-brush. _Then who is it…?_

Suddenly, a figure burst into her bedroom, unannounced and unwelcome. Lily turned in her seat. She heard a crash as another figure jumped on the first, knocking it over, and both figures landed in a heap on the floor.

She recognized the two figures instantly. _James Potter and Sirius Black,_ Lily thought, gaping at the two wrestling on the floor over something. _Go figure._

"What—" Lily began, standing up and walking over, making a grab at what the two boys were wrestling over. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. James began to fight more furiously for it, flailing his elbows about. Thus, Lily herself got knocked to the floor.

"Oof!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor with a light thud. Luckily, the rug took most of the impact, not her. "Potter! Black!" she screamed, beginning to become infuriated. "_Get out of my room!_"

"But _Lily_," Sirius called out, choking slightly now that James had victoriously gotten him on his stomach. He was now sitting on his back, holding both of Sirius's arms behind his back. Lily merely watched, becoming more and more amused by the second as Sirius jerked and bucked, trying to get James off his back. "We're having so much _fun_ here, really, you should come join us." At this, James pulled on Sirius's arms and Sirius grinned a mischievous smile. Lily felt the corners of her lips twitch upward. "C'mon, mate, get off me, you have what you want!"

Lily saw the look of triumph on James's face and almost started giggling at the sight of his askew glasses and pinstriped pajamas. Almost. She stopped herself just in time, forcing her face into a look of disgust.

"If you two don't mind, this is my _private_ quarters. It would be appreciated if you took your… wrestling… elsewhere." she said, standing and brushing off her uniform skirt and robes. She ushered them both out of her room (only after James ushered a quick apology, his ears slightly red). Sighing, Lily turned on the heel of her uniform oxford shoe and caught her reflection in the mirror. She stared at herself for a second, and then it hit her.

"How the hell did Black get in?"

…

"You are an idiot," James said, half-furious, half-joking as he looked sidelong at Sirius, who was grinning like a maniac. They were back in James's room now. Sirius was resting in one of his best friend's huge, comfortable chairs. His head was leaning over the back so James could see his face from where he was standing, which was at his wardrobe, and (having already showered seconds before) was now putting on his uniform.

"Yeah, but I'm a _fun_ idiot," Sirius protested, still smiling. James slid his sweater over his shirt and tie carelessly. "Admit it, you would be in such a ruff without me. You'd probably be over there, right now, finding some way to woo her with your astounding abilities at being a dolt."

"Sod off, Black. For your information, I have more distinguishable qualities other than being a dolt. How could she resist me, I've got it all: charm, wit, brains, dashing good looks. Oh yeah, and a complete dog for a best mate…" James rolled his eyes in the mirror as he slid on his robes. "Why do you hate me?"

"Go on, Prongs, she was smiling!" Sirius protested. He still hadn't lost that cocky grin.

James stopped trying to clasp his robes together and whipped around. "She was?"

"Oh, yeah," Sirius responded lightheartedly, the grin gone. He was now looking at his fingernails as if it were the dullest topic in the world. "Yeah, but she stopped just before she yelled at us."

"Really." James replied, wanting to believe what Sirius said was true, but something in his gut was telling him it wasn't. "Well, either way, you're still an idiot. I can't believe you would go and show her that." He motioned toward his nightstand, where James had put the picture back in his drawer out of sheer cautiousness. James grabbed his book bag and began to walk out the door. Sirius followed, and they strode into the common room.

"I wasn't _going_ to show her, Prongs. Do you really have that little faith in me? And after all these years, I thought you were my friend…" Sirius sighed dramatically, and James couldn't be angry anymore.

"Ah, whatever. It's over now. Don't do it again, or I'll let Moony bite that tail clear off that sorry arse of yours in two weeks." James retorted, referring to the full moon. Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh at this, and James grinned. They saw Lily, who was sitting at one of the chairs, reading a book. James's heart fluttered and he stopped, feeling wonderfully sick and still gloriously happy at the sight of her. With a sudden stroke of brilliance, he spoke.

"Hey, Lily, want to come down to breakfast with us?" he said, trying not to sound too eager or hopeful.

…

Lily looked up from her book, an old Muggle classic she had found on her bookshelf: Charles Dickens' _Oliver Twist_. She had read it an innumerable amount of times, and yet always found it endearing.

"Well… sure, why not," Lily said, placing a bookmark at the beginning of chapter two and standing up. She grabbed her book bag and started over toward the two boys. "I guess if I am going to be coerced into spending time with you, James, then I guess Sirius comes with the package."

"Yes, he does," Sirius replied, chuckling slightly. "Rumors will fly, Lily-kinns, you know that?"

Lily sighed. She knew. Of course rumors would fly; they always did. "It happens to the best of us," she replied simply. _Live and let live_, Lily told herself quickly, though she couldn't suppress the worried feeling that was building up inside her. She hated rumors, almost more than she hated discrimination and bullying. "Let's go."

And off they set, out the Common Room door. Tenderfoot growled at their arrival, and waved them off with a swish of his tail. Sirius winked at him.

"That reminds me," Lily said, turning to Sirius, who was on her left. James was on her right. They both looked down at her. "How did you get in? You didn't tell him the password, did you?" She turned to James.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily, Prongs here didn't even see me after the feast, even though he should have. You missed the greatest party…"

And Sirius started on about this party, which had apparently occurred in the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory last night. He went on for half the walk down to the Great Hall. Lily was at a loss as to how Sirius was so awake right then if he had been partying the night before.

"Of course, without you there to keep me sane, Prongs, we went and found ourselves a bit of firewhi—"

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you guess the password?" Lily didn't want to hear about their night of festivities anymore.

"It was… shall I say, _Chanceux, _Lily," Sirius replied, staring at her with a smirk, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. James laughed right out.

Lily must've looked as bewildered as she felt, because James said, "It means _luck_ in French. Something mum taught me before—"

James looked away just then, so she turned to Sirius for an explanation. He shook his head in the slightest way when their eyes met, and then grinned.

"Yes, I don't know how many times he's said it to me before, always referring to one thing."

Lily felt James whip around quickly from her right. She didn't look up at him.

"And that is?" she inquired innocently.

"Why, what else but Quidditch?" Sirius said, not looking at her, but at James. Their eyes met over her head and she rolled her own eyes toward the ceiling.

"Is that all boys ever talk about? Bludger this, Quaffle that… It just never gets old for you, does it?"

"Aw, go on Lily, you can't tell me you don't like Quidditch," James said, sounding disappointed. She looked at him and saw a fire in his eyes that must've come when the topic of his favorite sport arose.

She smiled innocently. "Just because I don't spend every waking moment dreaming about new Quidditch tactics or talking about the sport whenever I can, doesn't mean that I don't love it with as much a passion as either of you."

At this, James grinned wildly. Lily noticed then that they reached the Great Hall doors, and pushed one open.

…

James could not believe his luck today. Lady Chanceux was really pulling for him this morning; especially when Lily agreed to come down to breakfast with them. He was surprised that she even considered the option, taking into the fact that Sirius was often a handful and the two of them together was an unrivaled comedic duo. Or, at least, that is what people had told them over the years

James stepped before Lily and held the door open for her and Sirius both to pass through. He held his arm out and bowed as he leaned against the door, doing his best impersonation of a Muggle doorman that he could. Lily chuckled slightly as she passed through with a suave-sounding, "Thank you, my good man." Sirius even flicked a Knut at him, which caused Lily to laugh more. He loved the sound. It made his brain even fuzzier than it already was; James surprised himself at being able to walk over to the Gryffindor Table with Sirius and Lily without tripping.

The table was nearly empty—they were either very early or very late. James wouldn't be able tell the time right then if it was blinking neon pink right before his very eyes.

"Oh, there's Alice and Emmeline… I really have to talk to them. I'll see you two around." And with that, Lily was gone. Finally, James could breathe, if only just.

He sat down with Sirius, Peter (who was happily chomping on a piece of toast) and Remus, who had been sitting not far from Alice Webster and Emmeline Vance, looking at a sheet of paper. He was eating a kipper. James grabbed for one and missed completely, hitting (and almost knocking over) a glass of pumpkin juice. His body just didn't want to cooperate with his brain, as blissfully blank as it was at that point.

"What's up, Prongs?" Remus asked looking up at last from the piece of paper that he was holding. James barely took it in to be a near-full class schedule, with _Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, Year 7_ written across the top. "Feeling particularly dense today, or what?"

"To some extent," James heard Sirius reply. "Didn't you just see who walked down to breakfast with us, Moony?"

"No, I was busy looking at our schedules. Here," he said, passing each Sirius and James identical slips of paper. James took it, but didn't look at it.

"I did. What'd you do, mate, pay her, or curse her?" Peter joked from beside Remus. James smiled contentedly.

"The latter, Wormtail, because I'm so devious," James replied, just as jokingly. His eyes wandered down the table until they found Lily's conspicuous head of dark red hair. He smiled even more broadly she saw her laughing at something Frank, who had just sat down next to Alice, said.

Apparently, Remus had followed his gaze. "Well, that can be expected, can't it? They live together now."

"That sounds so weird," Sirius said suddenly, swallowing a mouthful of cornflakes. "Prongsie and Lily-kinns are living together. It's like hell has frozen over, or pigs are playing Quidditch—well, I guess if you don't _count_ the Slytherins..."

Remus and Peter laughed openly at this. James, seeing the humor in this as well, decided Sirius was right. "Too true. And one day, it'll be without the looming obligation of Head Boy and Girl duties." James winked and laughed, pushing it off as a joke, but praying that one day, it might be a reality.

…

"Ugh," Lily said, almost spitting out her porridge as she glanced at her schedule. She scrolled down her list with a sigh. "Look what I've got… Double Charms, Double Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and then… Transfiguration! I didn't even _want_ Transfiguration! I barely scraped an O.W.L. in that class…"

"Quit complaining, Lily, at least you got your O.W.L. in that class," Alice retorted. "Think of how many people _didn't_."

Lily shrugged. Forgetting her porridge, she grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. "So Emmeline, how was your first night back?"

Emmeline looked up from her own schedule and grinned. "It was alright. I'm deadbeat, though. Alice and I stayed up for hours… The dorm's pretty empty without you, Lily. Why didn't you come back up?"

Lily smiled. "Well, for one, my dormitory is so captivatingly breath taking that I couldn't just leave it at the drop of a pin. Not that I didn't miss you, but really, you _must_ come see it. That is, if James doesn't mind you guys knowing the password, which I'm sure he won't. Guess who snuck in this morning?"

"Who?" Alice, Emmeline, and even Frank asked simultaneously.

"Sirius Black, can you believe? I'm sitting at my vanity, brushing my hair, when all of a sudden I hear someone calling my name, and then they burst into my room. Potter and Black, I mean. They were wrestling on my floor over what I think was a picture or something... It was the weirdest thing." Lily glanced down the table at them. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all laughing jovially. Sirius and James high-fived.

"And you came down to breakfast with the both of them today, Lily. Very smooth," Alice said sarcastically.

"What?" Lily had no idea why that was a bad idea. After all, weren't they friends?

"Well, if it wasn't already that a lot of people didn't like you becoming Head Girl, now the lot of James's and Sirius's, shall I say, 'fan clubs', will be at your throat for the next week."

"Why?" Lily was still completely bemused.

"Oh, go _on_, Lily. You're in the top five of our class, I thought you would already have this all figured out. What do you think it _looks_ like when a boy and a girl, or two boys and a girl, show up together _late for breakfast_?" Emmeline explained. Lily blushed.

"That's not even funny, Emmeline. Don't even joke about that. You know I wouldn't—"

"Oh, yeah, sure, _I_ know you wouldn't, but the female population, hell, probably half the male population, too, of Hogwarts _doesn't_." Emmeline replied calmly. Frank snorted. Lily blushed, now beginning to regret coming down with James and Sirius this morning.

"Well…" Lily started. "Rumors… do happen."

And with that, she arose, and headed off to Charms alone.

…

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Lily Evans, you know, the Head Girl? She came down to breakfast this morning with _James Potter and Sirius Black_!"

"No _way!_ Do you really think…?"

"Yeah! Saw it myself."

"Wow, I never thought _she_ of _all people_—"

"Shut up, there she is!"

Lily blocked out the sound of the three fifth-year Ravenclaws who she just passed in the hallway. She forced herself to ignore it, and succeeded greatly. _Nosing around is for people who don't have lives of their own. _She remembered the quote that her mother had once said whilst scolding Petunia for snooping in Lily's room, looking for who knows what. She might have been looking for a diary, perhaps, or any other form of sincere, physical evidence that she _was_ normal. Lily didn't know. Right now, all she cared about was getting through her first day back.

She held her head high as she walked into Professor Flitwick's Charms classroom. The small professor greeted her happily.

"Hello, Ms. Evans! How are you feeling this beautiful morning?" His voice was high-pitched and almost squeaky, but it seemed to fit him well. He was so small that he had to sit on piles of books to position himself in visibility to the classroom over his desk.

"I'm just fine, Professor. How are you?" Lily lied, putting on a smile. She always did this around her teachers… it got old after a while.

"I am doing _splendid_, Miss Evans. I am so looking forward to our first class of the year! Before you ask, we'll be starting off reviewing what we went over last year. I'm sure you can let your mind wander today. Oh, and I must say, congratulations! Head Girlship, that is a very heavy honor!"

"Thank you, Professor," Lily replied, smiling modestly.

"And you too, Mr. Potter! I never saw it coming."

Lily spun around, only to come face-to-face with none other than James Potter. He smiled at her, looking gentle, almost? Lily couldn't tell, because in the next second, he was talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Nor I. However, Professor Dumbledore insisted…"

Lily sighed inwardly and took a seat near a window. She looked out it. Professor Flitwick was right; it was a beautiful fall day. She couldn't wait until her first break, after lunch, to go and take a stroll.

…

James, deciding to be bold, sat down in front of Lily. She didn't even notice, however, until he spoke up.

"Don't worry about what people are saying about you, Lily." He smiled, feeling his stomach flip-flop as her green eyes focused on him. The classroom started to fill up around him, but he didn't notice. "You know, they shouldn't be saying anything about you anyway."

Lily shrugged. "Nosing around is for people who don't have lives of their own," she responded, half-smiling. "I know. My sister, Petunia, is just like them."

James wondered why she told him this, but decided not to question it. He tried to press it a little further. "Oh? I didn't know you had a sister." This was a lie. James knew that Lily had a sister. He knew that she was a Muggle, and didn't like Lily because she was a witch.

"Yeah. She's awful. Despises me, she does, and has ever since I got my Hogwarts letter." When she said this, Lily looked back out the window. James knew then not to press it any further.

"Oh. Well, I wish I could feel your pain." He meant it, too. "I've got 3 brothers, and yeah, they're a bunch of gits sometimes, but, in a sense, he doesn't really count."

She looked at him and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that made his heart hammer and his stomach twist into more knots than he could count. He loved it, so, so much. "Oh? What are their names?"

The bell rang just then. He noticed Sirius slide in, quickly followed by Peter. It was then that James noticed that Remus was sitting beside him. James chuckled happily.

"Their names? Sirius, Remus, and Peter." James grinned, liking the intrigued and happy expression on Lily's face, and turned around when he heard Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice fill the classroom.

"Welcome back, everyone, welcome back! Don't worry about getting out your books, we will just be reviewing some of the things we covered last year. Now, if you would all take out your wands. Who can tell me…"

…

**Author's Note: **Oh gods, I'm sooooo sorry about the delay! Don't be mad! I +heart+ you all! I hope you liked this one. I know I did. R/R, por favor!


	7. Rumors

**Ch. 7**: Rumors

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I'm just borrowing them, for a while.

**Author's Note:** Thank you, reviewers, as always—you are beautiful. I'm sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, if you're even still out there. It's been stressful and I didn't have time to write. However… my best friend has inspired me to strike up the quill once more. Therefore:  
_This chapter goes out to you, Kyle._

…

The rest of Lily's day passed by slowly. She soon found out that she had _all_ of her classes with at least one of the self-proclaimed 'Marauders'. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Beside her newfound friends, she also had either Emmeline, Alice, or Frank in all of her classes. Everywhere she went, she saw at least one person whispering behind their hand to another. How did news spread so fast in this school, Lily pondered, but tried to and successfully pushed it out of her mind. _Let them talk…_

Unfortunately, Lily could not escape the dwelling rumors. She was walking outside after classes, wrapped up in her regular robes and Gryffindor scarf, when a group of sixth-year Slytherin boys pushed one of their peers toward her. He nearly ran into her, and she stared down at him (he was at least two inches shorter than her, which was odd because Lily was rather short herself). He was wearing a stupid grin, and merely stared at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, _yeah_, you can," the young boy winked suggestively. "Wanna come down to breakfast with _me_ tomorrow?" He wiggled his eyebrows. After he said this, he ran away, back toward his group of friends, all of whom were laughing hysterically and looking back at her. She watched them give high-fives to their friend.

Lily fumed! This whole rumor thing was getting _very_ old, _very_ fast. She wished dearly for something to happen to someone else, as bad as that sounded, so people would stop badgering her like they were.

Finally snapping, Lily walked over toward the group of boys. She stood before them, and opened her mouth, but it wasn't her who spoke.

"Fifty from Slytherin, Rookwood, and a week's detention."

Lily whipped around. James was standing a mere two feet from her. She smiled appreciatively, thinking that James could not have had better timing, and turned a cold stare back toward the group of boys.

"Oh? What for?" The boy called Rookwood spat, stepping forward. He seemed quite brave for a Slytherin.

"Oh, disrespecting the Head Girl, harassing a fellow student, defamation of character… I'm sure those'll be good enough reasons for Professor Slughorn. Oh yeah, hey, Lily—aren't you a part of the Slug Club?"

Lily smirked and nodded. "Wonderful," James continued. "You'll never hear the end of it, Rookwood. I do believe that Miss Evans here happens to be one of Professor Slughorn's favorite students. I've been meaning to have a chat with him anyway…

"Get to class, the lot of you, before I take any more points."

At that, the small crowd dispersed, cursing James's name. Lily could not be more grateful, but she felt terrible. She knew more people would do this to her, and James would not always be there to back her up.

"You saved my arse back there, James. They're so…"

"Rude? Inconsiderate? Idiotic?… All of the above?" James offered, smiling.

"Yeah, that among other things…" Lily trailed off, trying to let off steam by breathing deeply. _In. Out. In. Out._ "I sort of wished I could have handled it myself, though."

Suddenly, she felt James's hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, Lily. They're just a bunch of bloody wankers. There are lots of people who respect you _completely_."

"Yeah? Like who?" Lily said sarcastically and disbelievingly, feeling idiotic. At the moment, it seemed like nobody respected her. She was furious for it.

There was a pause. Lily looked up at James, whose hand had still not left her shoulder. His hazel eyes were peering into hers. He had a calm, gentle look on his face. It calmed Lily down immensely. The wind blew hard, sending her hair, scarf, and robes swishing around, dancing harmoniously with the autumn leaves. She wondered why she was blushing so badly—she could feel it in her neck and ears. He stared intently at her. It was almost starting to creep her out, but… not in a bad way, if that made sense. It didn't to her. He just seemed so reassuring when he responded in nothing more than a loud whisper.

"Like me."

…

James slowly took his hand off of Lily's shoulder, feeling rather nervous. Their eyes had locked, which sent his heartbeat skyrocketing and his stomach clenching. God, how those green eyes intoxicated him. He couldn't look away. He felt the wind whip at his face, drying out his eyes behind his round glasses. His breathing came shallowly, and he blinked, unable to take it anymore. Lily looked away.

"Well… erm, thanks," she said hesitantly, looking as though she wasn't exactly sure what to say. James kept his eyes on her, feeling his heart and stomach and brain all collide and become one large, fuzzy, messy _something_ inside him.

"No problem," he replied, smiling genuinely. "And I'm not the only one," he added. He didn't want to look like a complete fool. "Remus and Peter do, too."

"Well, I'm glad I've got the approval of three-fourths of the Marauders," Lily said sarcastically, smiling. "That will really get me somewhere in life. After all, I really aspire to cause nothing but mischief and with you three behind me, I'm sure to accomplish it."

"Ouch, Lily, I'm more than just trouble," James joked, pretending to stab himself in the heart at her words. "C'mon, _all_ the professors adore you—especially Slughorn. He's practically in love with you." James smiled. "You'll see in Potions later today… It's always, 'Miss Evans, great work,' this and 'Superb Job, Miss Evans!' that… I swear to you, Lily, he'll pop the question any day now."

Lily laughed, and James couldn't help but chuckle along. She turned to him. "He says the same things about Snape, you know."

Lily nodded in the direction of a lone, black-haired figure that was walking towards the castle at a brisk pace, his old robes billowing out in the wind. James's face contorted with disgust. "I bet he's already been asked," he said semi-seriously. "You know, I've always had my doubts over that Slughorn—"

Lily laughed again and elbowed him slightly, and James grinned and laughed as well, feeling rather proud that he could keep this conversation going. Her laugh… it was pleasant and natural, and he loved the sound. He wished he could hear it every day forever.

"Don't be jealous," Lily replied fiendishly, smiling at him.

"Oh? I hope you don't mean I'm jealous of _Snape_, Lily, because I don't think I'd ever sink that low," he replied, looking over to where he had last seen the greasy Slytherin. He was nowhere in sight.

"No, of the fact that _you_ aren't a part of Professor Slughorn's little group." Lily shivered as she said this, and James noticed.

"Cold?" James asked, and she nodded. "D'you want my cloak?" Lily looked hesitant at first, but nodded all the same. He gladly took it off and gave it to her, despite the cold that rushed through his body, chilling him to the bone. As he watched her put on his cloak (and noticed how good she looked in it), he wondered how Lily withstood it this long… and then mentally kicked himself for not offering it sooner. He continued. "Ah, yes, the infamous Slug Club. Well, Lily, I have a confession to make. I, James Potter, had actually once been invited to join this little fellowship that you lot have going."

"No!" Lily said, looking appalled. James nodded.

"Yes, yes I was, way back in first year. Sirius, too. We were young, carefree, innocent—" at this, Lily snorted. "—and we were good at Potions. Us two, you, and Snape have always been pretty good in that class, I think, according to Slughorn. He pulled us after class the first day and told us that we 'had potential' and he would be 'honored' if we joined him for a little get-together."

"The first day, huh?" Lily replied, looking as though she was thinking it through. James knew that concentrated look all too well, having memorized it over the past six years. "Well, I knew you were good at practically everything, but I always thought Potions and Charms were sort of my thing."

It took James a second to contemplate her compliment wrapped inside a casual piece of conversation, and he could feel his neck and ears go red.

"They are," he responded quickly. "You could definitely outdo me in _both_ those classes. I like Transfiguration more, myself. Anyway, we told him we'd think about it… and the next day, we wreaked havoc in his class."

"Oh, I remember," Lily replied. "We were mixing a simple potion to cure boils that day, and you—"

"Added Snape's porcupine quills before he took it off the fire. D'you remember the look on his face?" James started reminiscing, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back slightly, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on her face. "Oh yeah, you were sitting behind him, weren't you?"

"Yes, Potter, and I was covered in boils for two hours before Madame Pomfrey could even fix me up because Snape was so bad!" Lily replied argumentatively.

"Sorry, love," he responded sheepishly, taking his hands from behind his back and stuffing them in his pockets. He hung his head in shame, actually starting to feel bad and regret it. "You know I didn't mean to. I did a lot of stupid stuff."

"Yeah, it's alright, I guess…" Lily replied. "I mean, it didn't happen again until two years later…"

"Hey, those boils were a _complete _accident, Peter didn't mean to add his horned slugs before his beetles, honest. We tried to stop him." James made sure to flash her a melt-your-heart kind of grin that he used on girls in the past. Lily seemed unfazed.

…

Lily frowned. "Oh, yeah, I know it was an accident, but I can hardly count telling Peter what he did wrong _after_ his cauldron exploded a warning."

It was James's turn to frown. "Nevertheless, it was an accident. He was sitting in front of me, and was I supposed to watch his every move? Anyway, Pete's a good guy, so what if he's got a few mishaps to him. It doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't to you."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lily said, suddenly feeling bad. "I wasn't implying—"

"Yeah, I know," he interjected quickly, cutting her off. "No matter. Look, Lily, it's getting really cold—you want to head inside? I have to get my Quidditch gear anyway."

"Practice tonight?" Lily asked, curious. James shook his head in response. "Oh. Just for kicks, then? When's the first game?" _Second Saturday of October._ Lily already knew.

"Second Saturday of October. Are you going to head down and watch me rule the pitch?" James wiggled his eyebrows as they started walking. The wind blew at Lily's hair and an auburn lock got caught in her mouth. She pulled it out and replied.

"I'll be there, but I'm not so sure about the whole… ruling the pitch, deal. After all, isn't it against Ravenclaw?" Lily smiled innocently. They passed the Quidditch Pitch at that moment, and Lily turned to gaze at it as they walked past.

"Yeah, so what?" James replied incredulously. Lily noted the curiosity in his eyes as he looked from her to the Pitch and back again.

"Oh, I just hear they've got a new Keeper, I think his name's Higgs? They say he's been playing since he was five, and he's rather good." Lily said. She was thoroughly enjoying the look of horror and amusement that was currently occupying James's face.

And then, he grinned, one of his old grins that used to annoy Lily so, but she now had gotten used to. "Oh, go on, Lily. I've had a broom plastered to my arse and a Quaffle attached to my wrist since I was three months old; I'm not even exaggerating. I can handle this kid."

"Oh? You can, can you?" Lily teased, smirking. She really was having fun with James… as strange as that sounded to her in her mind. It was true. They reached the grand oak doors that led inside Hogwarts castle. James pushed one open

"Definitely. Gryffindor will have this in the bag… we haven't lost any new players this year, and last year, as you know, we _did_ win the Cup… Why, don't you think I can?" James teased right back.

"I'm not sure…" Lily responded, still smirking. They climbed stairway after stairway, through corridors, passing portraits and students alike. Both of which, Lily noted, seemed to whisper behind their hands more and more as the two passed by. She blushed slightly and her smirk faded quickly.

"What's the matter?" James asked. Lily pretended not to notice the wink he just gave a random sixth-year Gryffindor as they passed. More whispers, behind more secretive hands, with more smirking looks.

"My GOD, I'm Head Girl for crying out loud! I think I should be allowed to go down to breakfast in the morning with my opposite, don't you?" She said loudly to James, but staring at the particular cluster of Ravenclaw girls. "I'm going to head to the Gryffindor Common Room and meet up with Alice and Emmy." She turned to go, when she remembered James's warm cloak on her shoulders. She went to take it off. "Oh, here's your—"

"Hold on to it for me," James interrupted her, shaking his hands in the air as a way of saying, 'keep it.' "Just… leave it somewhere in our Common Room, I'm sure I'll find it eventually."

Lily looked at him questioningly. She saw him smile innocently and then turn on his heel and strut away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Thanks," she whispered to herself, confused. "I think."

…

"Prongs, m'boy," James heard Sirius's voice ring out. "Prongs, Prongs-y, Prongs-y Pooo…" Now sounding very sing-songy, the figure of James's best friend skipped out from behind him. Sirius kept humming the tune as he stopped frolicking to walk with him. James noticed that he had his broom in his hand.

James laughed. "Oi, mate," he replied. "And how was your day?"

"Spec_tacular_, oh yes, spectacular indeed…" Sirius trailed off. He started to swing around his Nimbus happily and grinned with that look, a look that James recognized all too well. Ever since they were second years or so, Sirius had been one for the ladies. It was common knowledge that Sirius was a player, and it shocked James that that fact didn't stop girls from fawning over him.

"So who is it this time?" James asked immediately.

"Why, what makes you think that?" Sirius responded, pretending to look appalled at such a suggestion. "Why, I am innocent…"

James threw him a look.

"Alright, alright…" Sirius winked. They passed a portrait of an older gentleman in a frilly-collared suit, who mimicked Sirius behind his back. James stifled a laugh, for his friend hadn't noticed. "You know that… Jocelyn something… I'm not sure her name, actually, I've never talked to her before yesterday."

"I see. That Jocelyn something… I'm glad you specified yourself there, Padfoot, it would've been really confusing if you hadn't."

Sirius shrugged. "I'll point her out sometime, perhaps. Still on for a go on the pitch tonight? I'm pretty sure it's still open."

James nodded with a grin. They reached Tenderfoot, who growled playfully at their arrival. "Chanceux," he said simply. The griffin's amber eyes flashed. Sirius and James entered together and quickly bypassed the common room and into James's personal dorm.

"So rumors have been flying all day, have they not?" Sirius voiced, sounding like he was trying to make casual conversation. "Good ol' Hogwarts. Word spreads like wildfire here… not being cliché or anything."

James grimaced. "Yes, rumors… it's bullocks. So what if the bloody Head Girl walks down to breakfast with the Head Boy and his best friend! My god… It's not like we had a big orgy here last night or anything, for crying out loud."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah, but it's not like you'd mind at all." James threw him a look started to fish around in his trunk for practice robes. "Just grab your broom and Quaffle and let's go, Prongs, before it gets too dark to see my hand in front of my face."

"I'm sure your hand wouldn't enjoy the site anyway," James snapped back, throwing Sirius a lop-sided grin and laughing immaturely at his own lame insult.

"Ah…haha…" Sirius gave him that look. "Good one, James."

"Well darling, I try," James took the opportunity to give a short bow. "Now let's go."

A short while later, James and Sirius were well on their way to the Quidditch Pitch, which cast tall shadows against the slowly setting sun. A light breeze played with their already-messy hair. James reached up to ruffle his mop of black locks. Not that they needed it; they were as unkempt as ever.

"Seen Moony or Wormtail lately?" Sirius asked. (A/N: I just realized that they aren't in this entire chapter. I guess I'll have to add them in the next.) James shook his head. "Y'know, me neither. I thought I would've spotted them in the Common Room or something. They can't have gone to bed, it's not even dinner yet…"

"Yeah? They don't normally go anywhere together. Seven sickles says Moony's in the Library and Wormtail's in the kitchen, nicking food before dinner," James bet Sirius.

"I'm not gonna take you up on that one, you're probably right." They reached the pitch. They shuffled across the always clean-cut grass to one of the goalposts. James couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he mounted his Nimbus. It was a brand new model, hot off the market, and he had only flown it once since he bought it.

James kicked off the hard ground, Sirius not far behind. He felt the rush, the squirmy-sinking feeling that his stomach always got when he rose into the air. He breathed in the scent of the higher altitude and he climbed… and climbed… and climbed up into the sky until he was past the goalposts, past the tallest tower of the stadium. James's senses mixed; colors blended into scents and the whistling wind became the feel of the cool wood under his fingers.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius called. James spiraled downward toward him and met Sirius level at a point just below the goals. He inhaled fully, still smiling that smile that riding a broom always plastered on his face.

"Exhilarating," James breathed out. Sirius nodded.

"I read that that thing can turn three hundred and sixty degrees at any fixed point in midair."

James's eyes got wide and, still grinning, he said, "Interesting… very interesting… let's see what this baby can do."

…

"Tired, Lily?" Alice asked. Lily's friend was cuddled up with Frank underneath a cozy blanket. Lily stopped staring out the window and glanced at her friend.

"Not really. Why?" she replied. Emmeline scratched away at a piece of parchment mercilessly, looking frustrated.

"You've been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes. You started writing your mother and you've barely got a sentence done," Frank answered for his girlfriend. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he shook it away carelessly.

"What? I've got more than a sentence written…" Lily's eyes fell down at the piece of yellowing parchment before her. _"Dear Mum and Dad,"_ was all it said.

"Oh. Well I've just been watching whoever's out on the Quidditch Pitch," she said honestly. It was true. For the past twenty minutes, she had been watching them. She could not distinguish who it was, exactly, that was so amazing but there were two figures out there, practicing together. It was like they were synchronized or something, Lily thought. It was a shame that she wasn't really one for flying, because she loved Quidditch so…

Emmeline grunted, scratching off an entire paragraph she had just taken so long to write.

"Yeah? Lemme see…" Alice stood up and took the step and a half over toward Lily. She squinted out the window.

"Wow," they both whispered as the two acrobatic riders paired up and did a complicated move that Lily didn't dare try to describe. It looked professional, but it was over as soon as it began, for one of them threw what appeared to be a Quaffle at the other's retreating form. The victim jumped on the other's broom and they flew around together, fighting playfully.

"I think I know who that is," Alice said suddenly, as if a light bulb had just lit up atop her head. "I'm pretty sure that's James Potter and Sirius Black."

Lily almost grimaced but then said, with a voice full of awe, "They're very good."

"Yeah," Frank piped up suddenly. "James has got this new broom, a Nimbus… it's got the combined reliability of the Oakshaft with the Cleansweep's easy handling…"

"Yeah? I heard it goes up to a hundred miles an hour," Alice said, watching the two boys on the Quidditch pitch begin to land as the sun set.

"That's awfully fast," Lily said. Her stomach felt woozy at the mere thought.

"Yes, but it's actually really safe—" Frank began.

Emmeline cut him off quite abruptly. "Ugh! I QUIT!" She half-screamed and crumpled up her paper and threw it in her bag.

Lily, Alice, and Frank all stared at her, along with a pair of first years that just strolled by.

Emmeline laughed nervously. "Let's go down to dinner, shall we…?" She grabbed her bookbag and headed toward the portrait door. Alice and Lily exchanged confused expressions with Frank. He shrugged and they followed her, quite confused.

…

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I am so incredibly sorry about the long wait. However.. it is now Spring Break and I am more than willing to post some more of this story now that I actually have time to kill. Please don't shoot me… double Kudos for you guys who review…


End file.
